


Three is Company

by Ahmose_Inarus



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 21:20:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 26,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4720835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahmose_Inarus/pseuds/Ahmose_Inarus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When hotel room key cards get mixed up, Hotch finds himself walking in on Morgan and Reid engaged in unexpected activities. But even more unexpected, Morgan talks Hotch into joining in... and it wasn't hard to do so, either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sex Ed

Lorin sat at her desk and sighed. Nightshift at the front desk was SO boring. But it paid better than the day shift with less work to do, so… 

Suddenly, her empty lobby wasn’t so empty anymore. Four men and two women walked in. There was a blonde and a brunette. They both chose to flop down on one of the little sofas in the lobby. A middle aged man peered curiously into the hotel bar area. A tall, lanky young man with brown hair stretched his mouth open in a wide yawn. A dark skinned man looking to be several years older chuckled and ruffled the kid’s hair.

“Uh oh. Past your bedtime, Pretty Boy?”

“Shut up.” The boy grumbled, and wedged his skinny little ass between the women on the sofa, giving the other man a look. The woman laughed, the brunette putting an arm around him and the blonde running a hand over his head, attempting to smooth his chestnut hair. 

The last man, dark eyes and dark hair in a dark suit with equally dark bags under his eyes walked over, eyes on Lorin. Her first thought was ‘not bad… too old for me, though’.

“I need three rooms with two fulls in each if possible.” The man said in a tired voice. 

“Location matter?” She asked.

“Hopefully in a cluster if you can.” The man said.

“What name?”

“Just put it under the Federal Bureau of Investigation.” The man yawned, and slapped his wallet down. She stared at the gleaming badge and the blue credentials.

“Oh… Um… sure.” She mumbled, and began typing away. “… Oookay. You’ll be on the fifth floor… let me get your keys. Two for each room?”

“Yes.” Said the man, who she now knew to be SSA Aaron Hotchner. She nodded then turned to grab six key cards. She began to scan them for rooms 506, 507 and 508. But as she gathered them up, three slipped from her fingers. She blinked and picked up one. Okay. This one she KNEW was 506. But the other two… one was for 506 and one was for 507. She wasn’t sure which was which. She sighed. Whatever. They were FBI Agents, they’d be smart enough to figure it out. She laid the keys down.

“Room 506. Room 507. Room 508.” She said. The women snatched up the cards for 508 and the middle aged man with a beard grabbed one for 507. SSA Aaron Hotchner grabbed the key that he assumed was the other key to 507. The ‘Pretty Boy’ grabbed the key for 506, not knowing it was really for 507. And the dark skinned man snatched up the last key. The group headed for the elevators, but stopped when SSA Aaron Hotchner’s phone rang. 

“Hotchner… When? Okay. We’ll be right there.” He said, then hung up. He looked at the team. “Sorry.”

“Aw, MAN!” The dark skinned man whined.

“A new body?” ‘Pretty Boy’ asked.

“Afraid so. JJ, Prentiss, I want you two to go ahead and get some sleep. Be up early and set up at the Field Office for the rest of us.”

“Sweet!” Prentiss laughed. “Night boys.”

“You suck, Emily.” The dark skinned man snorted.

“Morgan. Let’s go.” Hotchner said.

“Fine…” Morgan grumbled.

“… I think I’ll help the girls.” The middle aged man said.

“Nice try, Dave.” Hotchner said with an amused smirk.

“It was worth a shot.” Dave said. “… Reid. You are WAY too awake and co-operative.” He and Morgan were glaring at ‘Pretty Boy’, who was standing next to Hotchner.

“He has more work ethic than BOTH of you combined.” Hotchner chuckled.

“If I’m that underappreciated, maybe I’ll retire again. Thanks Hotch.” Dave snorted.

Hotch chuckled again and the four men left, light hearted banter still being tossed back and forth.

 

Hotch groaned slightly as he got out of the car. He had sent Rossi, Reid and Morgan back to the hotel almost an hour ago. There was something else he had wanted to go over with the lead on their current case. He stumbled into the hotel and rode the elevator up to the fifth floor. He walked down to room 507 and slid the card into the lock. The light turned red. He blinked. It was 507, right? He checked the door. Yup. 507. He tried again. Nothing. Hnh. Maybe he was supposed to be in 506. He knew the girls were in 508. He turned and slid the key into the slot of room 506. The light turned green, and the door unlocked. With a sigh, Hotch pushed the door open, yawning. He was so tired, he didn’t even notice the soft noises coming from in the room. All he thought was ‘Dave left a light on for me. That was considerate…’

Then he stepped out of the little hall where the bathroom was, and froze. His eyes widened and all traces of drowsiness faded like a puff of smoke. This was NOT his room.

Morgan and Reid were lying on one of the beds, bodies entwined and slick with sweat, their skin gleaming in the light of the little side lamp. Morgan’s hips were between Reid’s legs and he was rocking back and forth in a strong rhythm, his erection sliding in and out of the boy’s body. Reid had his head thrown back and was gasping, digging his fingernails into Morgan’s shoulders. The elder lowered his head to kiss and nibble down Reid’s throat. The boy turned his head to give the man better access to his long neck. When keen teeth bit down slightly, Reid moaned and his eyes fluttered… and he locked gazes with his Unit Chief. Reid froze.

“… Hotch?!” He yelped and Morgan sat up, startled. He turned.

“Hotch!!! What the hell, man!?” He cried, snatching the sheets and wrapping them around his hips and tossing them over Reid’s body.

“… YOU tell ME!” Hotch exclaimed as he stood rooted to the spot. “… W-Whuh…?” And he gestured wildly at them. Reid swallowed nervously and slid up to sit against the headboard, drawing the sheets around himself and wrapping his arms around his midriff. He stared hard at the sheets, unable to look up at Aaron Hotchner. 

The Unit Chief slowly stepped further into the room while Morgan pulled on a pair of pants.

“I care about him, Hotch. I am not using him, I am not taking advantage of him. I love him.”

“… How long?”

“… eight months.” Reid said softly. Hotch glanced at him. Morgan narrowed his eyes when he noticed Hotch wasn’t staring at Reid with his usual cold calculation… there was a heat in his eyes as he didn’t stare at Reid’s face, but moved his gaze down the youngest profiler’s body, lingering on the shape of his thighs wrapped in the bed sheets. Morgan watched the man’s breathing deepen, and a spark of lust ignited in his eyes. Morgan glanced down and smirked to himself… the SAC’s pants looked to be a bit… tight. Morgan walked up behind Hotch. The man twitched when he felt the breath on his ear.

“… Want to try it?” Morgan breathed. Hotch turned his head minutely towards Morgan.

“What?” He gasped. Reid blinked and slowly looked up at them.

“… Hotch. We’re all profilers.”

“And we’re not supposed to profile each other.” Hotch growled.

“… It doesn’t take a profiler to notice that you’re… interested.” Morgan pointed out.

“… What the hell are you talking about?” Hotch asked, turning and facing Morgan. Morgan smirked.

“This.” He said, and Hotch froze when his Agent grabbed the front of his pants and rubbed… Hotch had to fight not to moan at the sparks of pleasure that sent through him. “And I saw how you were looking at him.”

“… Him?”

“Reid.” Morgan said, and Reid’s eyes widened and he flushed. “… I think the kid would like it. I think I would too. Come on, Hotch. It can’t hurt to try…” Both Reid and Hotch were staring at Morgan.

“… I… I’ve never done anything before… not with…”

“There’s a first time for everything.” Morgan pointed out.

“… I don’t even know what to do!” Hotch cried, now looking like a deer in the headlights.

“I’ll show you.” Morgan said, simply. “What do you say?” Hotch and Morgan stared each other in the eyes for a long time. Then, the former prosecutor’s eyes darkened.

“… So show me.” Hotch said finally, his tone like that of a man accepting a challenge. Morgan grinned.

“Sure thing. Pretty Boy? You cool?”

“… Yeah.” Reid said after a moment. Hotch looked at the youngest. The boy looked terrified. But he also looked eager, excited and thrilled. Hotch took a deep breath, then began to undress.

Morgan and Reid watched their Unit Chief. Reid swallowed thickly, then ran his tongue over his lips as he watched his superior reveal his body. He squirmed slightly as he ran his gaze over the elder’s chest, and the defined muscles of his arms.

“Enough.” Morgan said when Hotch had stripped down to his slacks. “First things first… don’t reveal everything all at once.” Hotch blinked at Morgan, and then the pair turned and stared at Reid. Reid was giving Morgan a slightly amused look. “Second… you focus on the… object of your attentions.” Reid averted his eyes and fought not to squirm as he felt the gazes of the two men raking over his body. “Most lovers have to learn as they go. You’re lucky.” Hotch paused and looked at Morgan, who gave him a smug look. “I already know what Reid likes. And I’ll show you.” Hotch blinked, then smirked slightly when Reid gulped audibly. Morgan chuckled. 

“Watch and learn, Hotch.” He said, then strode over to the bed and held out his hand. Reid looked at it, then took it and allowed Morgan to pull him to his feet. Reid clutched the sheets close around his otherwise nude form as he was drawn across the room and into Morgan’s arms. Hotch watched, folding his arms across his chest.

“Always start with a kiss… Start slow and smooth.” Morgan advised, and Hotch raised an eyebrow as Morgan lifted a hand and caressed the boy’s cheek. “Then let it set the mood for how you want things to go down. If it’s gonna be gentle and easy, keep the kiss that way. If you want it hot and heavy and passionate, let him feel it in your kiss. And if you want it rough and sloppy—“

“NO.” Reid snorted, and Morgan blinked. “Not after last time.” Morgan looked at Reid, then slowly grinned at the bitchy scowl on the doctor’s face. “NEVER again.”

“Oh, we’ll see about that.”

“Derek, NO.”

“… We’ll discuss it later, Pretty Boy.” Morgan chuckled.

“… Do I want to know?” Hotch asked.

“No.” Reid said firmly. Morgan grinned and shared an amused glance with Hotch, then turned back to Reid. 

“Anyway. Before I was so RUDELY interrupted…” The man said, then tightened his hold on Reid and pulled his body flush against his own. Reid immediately went silent and his hands flew to the elder’s biceps and gripped them tightly. “As I was explaining… the kiss sets the mood for everything that follows.” And Morgan bent his head and pressed his lips to Reid’s. The youth sighed quietly as the kiss began as Morgan had instructed; slow, gentle and smooth. Then, Reid felt a tongue trace the seam of his lips, and he parted them obediently.

Hotch watched with dark eyes as Morgan dipped his tongue into Reid’s mouth, tasting him a bit before thrusting it into Reid’s mouth and moving more over him than against him. Reid whimpered plaintively as he slid his arms around Morgan’s shoulders, clinging to the man as the kiss grew forceful and dominating. Hotch watched the dark hand slide around and settle in the small of Reid’s back and the other between his shoulder blades, holding the boy tight against the alpha male kissing him. 

Finally, Morgan released Reid and the boy stepped back, panting slightly. Hotch found himself staring at the pale skin of the youth’s back and shoulder that had been revealed when Reid began to lose track of the sheets he had wrapped around himself. Morgan ran his hands up and down Reid’s arms, then turned the youth to face Hotch.

“Your turn.” Morgan said. Hotch blinked.

“Huh?” 

Reid smiled slightly.

“Come on, Hotch…” Morgan chuckled, running a hand up and down Reid’s chest before placing both palms on his back, giving him a gentle push. Reid walked up to Hotch and stood before him, staring into his dark eyes. Hotch stared back, then slowly lifted a hand. Reid blinked and drew in a shallow breath, but otherwise held still as his Unit Chief brushed his knuckles over his cheek, then opened his hand and laid it on his face, tracing his lips with his thumb. Reid closed his eyes, and when Hotch’s thumb traced over his lower lip, he bowed his head slightly, just enough to gently catch the digit in his teeth. Hotch froze and stared as his thumb was teased by a hot, wet tongue, and then Reid moved down further until he had devoured it. Hotch felt his blood quicken as Reid suckled his thumb for a moment, then slowly drew back and let it slip from his lips. Then he opened his eyes and stared at Hotch. And his eyes widened at what he saw.

Hotch’s dark eyes were smoldering in lust, and his chest heaved as his breaths deepened in desire. He slid his hand back, tangling his fingers in his agent’s hair and took a firm hold, stepping closer. Reid swallowed slightly and laid a tentative hand on the man’s chest. Hotch stared at him a moment longer, then tilted the boy’s head and leaned forwards. Reid let out a tiny gasp as their lips embraced. His analytical mind couldn’t help but pick out the differences between Hotch and Morgan. Hotch’s lips weren’t as full and soft as Morgan’s… but somehow, they were more… dominating and demanding… The kiss was intoxicating, and not spicy like Morgan… Hotch was like a smooth whiskey or bourbon, while Morgan was like a sweet flavored Rum. 

Then, Reid felt the probing tongue. He mewled softly and allowed the elder access. Hotch flicked his tongue in, ran it over Reid’s lower lip, then thrust it into the boy’s mouth again, this time running it alongside Reid’s tongue. Hotch gave a soft moan as he tasted his agent. He smiled slightly; Reid tasted sweet and strong, like coffee.

Morgan smirked to himself, watching Hotch slide his hands around Reid’s body and hold him close as the kiss deepened, and then became impassioned. Hotch moved even closer and Reid stumbled back slightly. But Hotch didn’t stop. He continued to move forwards until he had backed Reid into the wall. Morgan’s smirk widened. He watched as Hotch seized Reid’s wrists and pinned them to the wall by the youth’s head, plundering the depths of his mouth. Reid was moaning now, arching against him.

Morgan stepped forward, chuckling. “Easy, Hotch.” He said, laying a hand on the man’s shoulder. Hotch gasped and turned, breaking the kiss to look at Morgan. “You keep up like that and you’ll make me look bad. Not to mention make the kid cum like an inexperienced school boy.” Hotch blinked, then turned to look back at Reid. The boy was still plastered to the wall. His lips were parted and trembling as he gasped for breath. His face was flushed and sweaty, and his eyes were glazed and unfocused.

“Come on, Pretty Boy…” Morgan chuckled, pulling Reid away from the wall and across the room. He gave Reid a heated kiss, then shoved him back. With a gasp, Reid fell back onto the bed and stared up. Morgan and Hotch each stood at a corner of the bed, and they were both staring down at him. Reid squirmed… he could literally FEEL himself being molested by their gaze. Morgan smirked.

“I think Hotch would like to see the body he’ll be playing with tonight, kid…” He said in a low tone, waving his hand at the sheet covering Reid. “Why don’t you get rid of that and show him.” Reid looked at Hotch, and the man narrowed his eyes, drawing in a deep breath. Reid lowered his eyes submissively, then slowly stripped the sheet away from his body, leaving just a bit of it tossed over his hips, hiding his private areas.

“… All of it.” Hotch growled. Reid’s eyes widened and he flushed, twisting his fingers in the fabric. Morgan snorted, and darted forwards. He fisted his hand in Reid’s hair and jerked his head back. Reid gasped as he fell back onto the bed, the sheet being jerked away from him. Hotch tossed the thing aside and watched Morgan’s dark hand run over Reid’s pale stomach and side, then down his hip and thigh. Hotch smirked, looking down at Reid’s manhood and noting that despite the rough treatment at Morgan’s hands, the youth was becoming aroused. Hotch mulled this over. He had pinned Reid to the wall… and now Morgan doing this.

“… He likes to be controlled.” Hotch said, suddenly. Morgan turned and looked up at his Unit Chief. “… Being physically overpowered and dominated arouses him.”

“… Bravo.” Morgan chuckled. “Took me while to figure that out. You figured it out in two minutes. Now you know what he wants. What do YOU want?” Morgan asked, and watched the lust flare up in his superior’s dark eyes.

“… I want to touch him.” Hotch hissed, and Reid whimpered, squirming. 

“I think he wants it too.” Morgan chuckled. He seized Reid and heaved him up the bed so that he was lying in the middle instead of on the edge. “Hey Hotch… You got your handcuffs?”

Hotch blinked and Reid’s eyes widened. “… Yeah.”

“Toss them here. And toss me mine. There on the dresser.” Morgan said. Hotch pulled out his handcuffs and grabbed Morgan’s then walked over and held them out. Morgan took one pair and fixed one of the bracelets around Reid’s wrist, then secured the other to the headboard. Hotch did the same on the other side and Reid squirmed, pulling gently at his shackles. The pair then knelt on the bed on either side of the youngest agent.

“Now what?” Hotch asked.

“Now, I’m gonna show you what he likes.” Morgan said with a smirk. “We’ll work our way down… Just do what I do…” And he dove off of the bed and returned with a tie of Reid’s that the boy always wore, despite the fact that it was hideous… usually, the girls would snatch it off of his neck on sight… Morgan used it to blindfold Reid. Reid’s breathing picked up almost immediately, and Hotch found himself almost hypnotized, watching the rise and fall of the youth’s chest, watching his ribcage expand and deflate… Unable to helped himself, he reached out and wrapped his hands around Reid’s ribs and felt him breath. Morgan watched in silent interest. Hotch slid his hands down, pressing his thumbs into the boy’s soft, slightly concave belly, then traced his pronounced hip bones. 

Reid whimpered softly when the hands left his body and he squirmed a bit, then froze when he felt warm breaths on his face. He turned his head slightly and parted his lips with a tiny squeak, then moaned when warm lips pressed against his own. He mewled into Hotch’s mouth, shivering when he felt Morgan’s hand on chest, and then the man’s lips on the palm of his cuffed hand. Hotch drew away, smiling slightly at his little agent’s pout. He looked at Morgan, then turned and pressed his lips to Reid’s other palm… The pair kissed and licked and nipped over Reid’s fingers, feeling them twitch under the attention…

Reid felt Morgan’s hand on his left hip, and a moment later, Hotch’s hand on his right hip. He felt the men slide down his arms, kissing over his shoulders, and he moaned and craned his head back, bearing his throat as they nibbled over it. The hands on his hips began to move together, stroking his abdomen; Hotch rubbed the warm skin just over Reid’s navel, and Morgan worked on the area just under. The elder men smiled to themselves when Reid shivered and moaned again, beginning to squirm and writhe under their touches. 

The men kissed down the young doctor’s jaw and slid their hands up to his chest. Reid whimpered as palms grazed over his nipples, and then there were lips at the corners of his mouth. Reid froze, and then felt teasing tongues. Reid opened his mouth with a gasp and two tongues slid in. Reid suddenly found himself in the middle of a three way kiss. His eyes fluttered as two bodies pressed in on him. Slowly, the other two retreated and Reid opened his eyes and stared into the blackness of the blindfold as Hotch and Morgan continued the kiss with each other, dueling for dominance. Reid began to pant as he listened…

Morgan was the one to draw back first. “You totally on board now, Hotch?”

“… Are you kidding? I’m casting off!” Hotch snorted, and Morgan grinned.

“Good. I’ll take the helm.” The darker man announced.

“… I’ll break out the water skis.” Reid giggled and the pair turned and looked at him, then grinned in amusement.

“Reid… you ARE the water skis.” Morgan chuckled, and Reid glared. Kind of. He was still blindfolded. “Hmmm…” Morgan mused, eyeing Reid. “What are we gonna do with you, Pretty Boy?”

“… Hopefully everything…” Reid purred with a smirk.

“I mean, what are we gonna do to you first?” Morgan clarified, laughing, and Hotch chuckled, too.

“I don’t care, but pick fast.” Reid whined.

“… I think that first…” Morgan hissed, moving over Reid. “You need to hush… from now on, you are not allowed to talk…” He smirked, looming over the youth. “Unless you are begging for more.” Reid gulped, then gasped. Morgan turned, blinking; Hotch was running a hand over Reid’s thigh, and had just BARELY brushed his arousal with his fingertips. Morgan chuckled and slid down next to the elder man.

“You look curious.” He said. Hotch glanced at Morgan, then looked down again. Morgan smirked and reached out, caressing Reid’s inner thigh. “Come on, Pretty Boy… you know the drill. Spread ‘em.” Hotch glanced up at Reid when the boy gulped, then did as he was told. He slowly spread his legs and bent them at the knee. Morgan and Hotch stared at each other for a moment, then Morgan curled a hand around the back of Reid’s thigh. Hotch paused, then did the same. Morgan nodded, then bowed his head and slowly ran his tongue up Reid’s thigh, then to his hip, gently biting at his pronounced hip bone before turning and licking back down to his inner thigh. Hotch watched a moment, then bowed his head and joined in. 

Reid gasped and the muscles in his thighs twitched at the new touches. He mewled as the men gently suckled the baby soft skin of his inner thighs. Their hands ran up his belly and to his chest. Hotch watched Morgan wink, then grasp a nipple in his fingers and give it a teasing pinch. Reid gasped and jumped. Then, there was a pinch on both. He gasped louder and writhed, arching into pleasurable torture as his nipples were pinched, tugged, twisted and rolled.

“M-Morgan… Hotch… God…” He groaned, his awakening arousal straightening to stand at attention. Morgan chuckled, sharing an amused look with Hotch.

“You feeling adventurous?” He asked.

“… Sure.” Hotch said. “Why not?” Morgan nodded and nibbled up Reid’s leg again, his other hand stroking his thigh. Hotch mimicked Morgan’s every move, and slowly their lips made their way towards Reid’s arousal. The boy was moaning, rolling his head from side to side, and both Hotch and Morgan felt the anticipatory shiver run through the youth’s body. And then, they reached the base of his erection.

Reid let out a loud keen as a hot, wet tongue ran up either side of his lust swollen manhood. He shuddered, eyes wide and mouth open to allow for his aroused panting. This was new… and he liked it. Two warm pairs of lips moved up and down his erection, firmly massaging with their tongues and scraping the sensitive flesh with their teeth…

“Oh God…” He exclaimed, lifting his hips. He whined in protest when firm hands pressed them back down to the bed. “M-Morgan… please…” He whimpered. Morgan smirked and met Hotch’s look of aroused amusement.

“You wanna go down on him?” Morgan asked. Hotch raised an eyebrow.

“What are you going to do?” He asked. Morgan grinned.

“I’m gonna go lower.” He said, and moved to lie on his chest between Reid’s legs. “Just take him in slow. Make him beg…” And he grinned and lowered his face, nibbling up Reid’s inner thigh. Hotch watched for a moment, then turned and stared at Reid’s erection. Pre-ejaculatory fluid glistened at the tip, and after a brief pause Hotch lowered his head and flicked his tongue over the head of Reid’s arousal, tasting the boy’s fluids.

“AH!” Reid squeaked, and jumped. Hotch smirked and placed his lips on the tip in a soft kiss, then suckled gently. Reid gave a quavery mew which strengthened into a breathy moan as Hotch slowly slid down, taking the youngest profiler’s erection into his mouth, inch by inch. The boy shivered and Hotch glanced down to see what Morgan was doing.

The man was massaging Reid’s thighs with his strong hands, dark against the doctor’s creamy skin, and he was licking and suckling at the boy’s scrotum. Hotch watched the quivering in Reid’s thighs, then closed his eyes and took the boy further into his mouth, grating his teeth down the velvety skin and massaging with his tongue. Reid jerked and gave a strained whine and Morgan backed away.

“Stop.” He ordered, and Hotch blinked and backed off. Reid sobbed.

“MORGAN!!!” The boy cried.

“Hush.” Morgan chuckled. “You’re not allowed to cum yet.” Reid whined in protest, and Hotch grinned, sharing an amused look with Morgan. “You really want to?”

“PLEASE!!”

“Hotch… you wanna let him? You… wanna taste him?” Morgan asked, and Hotch stared at Morgan, then looked down. He ran his eyes over Reid’s body, then nodded. Morgan grinned and wiggled out of his pants, then slid under Reid’s bound arms and sat behind him, pulling the boy up into his arms to lie against his chest. He kissed Reid’s damp forehead and Hotch watched as Reid nuzzled back into Morgan’s body. Morgan slid his hands down Reid’s body to his thighs. Then he slid his hands around to the insides of his knees and pulled back. 

Reid gasped slightly as his body was rocked back to lean into Morgan’s chest, and he could feel the elder man’s erection against his lower back. Then he felt the mattress shift and Hotch settled between his legs, placing his palms onto Reid’s inner thighs and pressing them further apart. Morgan grinned when the doctor began to pant, and a soft whimper passed his lips as he squirmed.

“Feeling self conscious?” Morgan asked, noticing that Reid’s thighs were pushing back against Hotch’s hands. Reid immediately froze and grew silent. “Don’t be…” The dark man murmured into Reid’s ear, and the boy shivered as Hotch stroked his thighs. “You’re beautiful… especially like this…” That made the boy turn red. “Hotch is going to taste you now… okay?”

“Ummm… I guess?” Reid squeaked.

“What’s wrong?” Morgan asked, smiling.

“… He’s HOTCH!”

“What, you don’t like Hotch?”

“No, I love Hotch!” Hotch and Morgan raised their eyebrows at each other. “I mean… I… He… He’s… DOWN THERE!”

“And?”

“… He’s my BOSS!!!” Reid squeaked. Hotch chuckled and Reid grew quiet and still.

“And I may be more likely from now on to give the order to put you hands on the wall and spread ‘em.” Morgan laughed appreciatively as Reid FROZE. “If I’m welcome?”

“You are with me, Hotch. Reid?”

“… Depends on his performance.” Reid chuckled, wickedly. Hotch’s eyes widened and Morgan looked at him amused.

“I think that’s a challenge, Hotch.” The darker man said, eyes sparkling.

“And I accept…” Hotch growled, then lowered his head and took Reid into his mouth. Reid gasped and arched up, letting his head drop back onto Morgan’s shoulder. The man grinned and turned his head, nipping and sucking over Reid’s throat. He pulled back on the youth’s knees a bit, hooking them over his own legs. Not only did this keep Reid’s legs effectively spread, but it freed up Morgan’s hands to wander over his pale body. And his hands did just that. Reid opened his mouth in a silent moan, lower lip quivering as he leaned into the touches…

Morgan’s hands stroked and massaged his chest and stomach, while Hotch worked his hips and thighs with his hands, and his arousal with his mouth. Morgan grinned as Reid’s abdomen twitched under his fingers, and tightened. He gasped, and this gasp turned into shallow panting.

“He’s close, Hotch.” The man rumbled, his chest vibrating against Reid’s back. Reid gave a strained whine, arching his back and writhing.

“Please…!” He gasped. “Oh God… Please… Hotch… need…”

“Shhhh…” Morgan soothed, gently nuzzling Reid behind the ear and nibbling his earlobe. “Easy, pretty boy… It’s alright. Let him taste you…”

“I… I can…?”

“Yeah… Go on…” Morgan chuckled. “Make him cum, Hotch…” Hotch nodded and began to work Reid’s erection more thoroughly. “Use your hands too…give his balls a squeeze…” Reid groaned loudly when Hotch did just that. “If you’re feeling adventurous, finger him a bit…” Hotch paused and Reid whimpered at that suggestion. Then Hotch thought to himself ‘Eh, why not?’ and began to gently rub and prod at Reid’s entrance with his middle finger.

Reid let out a soft cry, pressing his hips into the soft touches. Hotch pushed up, slipping the tip of his finger into the boy’s already lubricated passage. It was hot and slick, and the further Hotch slid his finger in, the more and more aware he became of just how tight it was… and more and more aware of how much he wanted to bury his own burning ache into that silken heat.

“Hotch… PLEASE!!!” Reid sobbed. The man slid a second finger in beside the first and began to draw them in and out. Reid whimpered, then arched his back and found his release with a strangled cry. Hotch blinked, slightly startled to taste Reid on his tongue. It wasn’t sweet… it wasn’t bitter… it was just… just Reid. He backed off and stared down at the boy, long lanky body lying limp, splayed out over the bed. Morgan just chuckled and kissed Reid’s sweaty forehead as he slid out from under him, releasing his hands from the handcuffs.

Hotch watched Reid sigh and roll onto his side, curling up and closing his eyes.

“Nuh-uh, Pretty Boy.” Morgan chuckled. “No napping.” Hotch looked at Morgan, and the younger man grinned. “Somethin’ you need to learn about Reid, Hotch.” He said. “He ALWAYS needs a nap after an orgasm. And if you LET him fall asleep, NOTHING can wake him.” And with that, Morgan brought the palm of his hand down on Reid’s thigh and backside with a loud CRACK!!!

“OW!!!” Reid yelped, jumping awake and lurching away, toppling off of the bed with a yip. He stumbled to his feet a moment later, rubbing his rear end and glaring at Morgan. “Sonnuva—“

“No cursing in front of your boss, kid, you know better.” Morgan said. “Now turn around.”

“What? Why?”

“Just do it.” Morgan said. Reid blinked and turned around. “… Damn. That handprint is NICE and RED on your skinny white ass!”

“MORGAN!” Reid cried, whirling back and glaring at the man. Hotch chuckled, VERY amused at the interaction between his agents.

“Come here, kid.” Morgan grinned.

“NO!”

“Now.”

“No.”

“Spencer…”

“NO.”

“Reid. Do it.” Hotch ordered, firmly. Reid froze, eyes wide, then gulped and looked away. He shuffled over to Morgan and the man grinned, catching Reid around the waist and pulling him down onto the bed. Reid landed with a squeak, then froze as he found himself lying on his back with Hotch and Morgan lying on their sides, sandwiching him. He gulped, then gasped softly when Hotch covered the boy’s lips with his own, and then Reid moaned as the Unit Chief’s tongue slid into his mouth and Morgan’s hand slid down his side. Reid was rolled onto his side to face Hotch, and almost immediately the pair’s legs were entwined as they clung to one another. Morgan grinned and wiggled closer, pressing his bare groin into Reid’s backside and curling an arm around his body, toying with his nipples as he bowed his head to nip at the boy’s shoulder.

Reid gasped, and Hotch began to grow more forceful and dominant, devouring every moan that fell from the young man’s lips.

“Hotch… Spread his legs.” Morgan panted. He watched Hotch reach down and wrap his hand around the back of Reid’s thigh and lift it. Reid obliged, and hooked his leg around Hotch’s hips, effectively parting his thighs. 

“Pretty Boy…” Morgan murmured into Reid’s ear, hand moving to rest on his hip. “Are you ready for me?” Hotch didn’t stop ravaging Reid’s mouth, so all Morgan got in response was a soft mewl. The man nibbled over Reid’s neck and slid a hand between Reid’s legs, spreading him open and positioning the head of his erection against the tight muscles that guarded his slick passage. Morgan pressed against his teammate, and a moment later the boy’s body gave in and allowed him entrance. 

Reid broke the passionate contact with Hotch’s lips as he moaned, craning his head back as he felt his body stretch around Morgan’s significant length. He bucked forward against Hotch, and the pair began to take up a rhythm, grinding their hips into one another. Morgan felt Reid move, and after he figured out the boy’s rhythm he took up a matching pattern of his own, his rigid phallus slipping in and out of the boy’s trembling body.

Reid writhed against the two bodies confining him, hot and hard and strong… Four hands roamed over his soft skin, touching him in such delicious ways in the most wonderful places… fingers ran through his hair, caressed his face, massaged his inner thighs, pinched his nipples, stroked his abdomen, squeezed his buttocks and gripped his hips. Lips, tongues and teeth teased his neck and shoulders, and ears savored every whimper, sigh and moan that the youth uttered. Bodies undulated in unison, moving in perfect harmony with each other.

It was very different for Reid… He had never been the subject of the attentions of two people at once… it was overpowering… He craned his neck back and let out a strained whine… There was no way he could stave off his orgasm with the double stimulation…

“Hotch… M-Morgaaaannnnn!!!” He groaned.

“Not yet, Pretty Boy…” Morgan gasped into Reid’s ear. “Hold on…”

“Morgan…” Came a sudden rough gasp. Morgan looked up and met Hotch’s gaze. The man’s eyes smoldered in lust. Morgan grinned.

“You wanna feel him from the inside?” He asked the Unit Chief. The look in the elder’s eyes intensified. Morgan’s grin widened. Reid let out a sob of frustration when Morgan withdrew from his body. His dazed mind took a moment to realize the new position they were in. He stared at the erect penis before him, pre-ejaculatory fluids glistening at the tip. Slowly, he crawled forwards and buried his face between his superior’s legs. 

Hotch grunted softly when a warm tongue lapped up his fluids, and then his arousal was enveloped in a hot, wet mouth. He threaded his fingers into Reid’s long tousled curls, gently pulling him down, making the boy take his length further. Reid did this without protest, and a moment later Morgan moved onto his knees behind Reid and slid into him again. Hotch watched in silent fascination as Morgan began to thrust in and out of the lithe body, and few moments later he was unable to hold himself in check any longer. He began to gently pump in and out of his young agent’s mouth.

Reid mewled softly as he found himself on his hands and knees being fucked from both ends… and loving every moment of it. He devoured Hotch’s length, fueled and encouraged by the pleasure coursing through his own veins… the desire in his entire being… And he couldn’t help but hope that Hotch would be joining them on a regular basis from now on. He probably would have been a bit surprised to know that both Hotch and Morgan were thinking that exact thing in that exact moment as well… After all, Reid knew that Morgan was NOT the kind of man to share when he had something like this… and especially considering how protective he was of Reid… 

Hotch on the other hand… he was once a married man. And also had a child. Who would have thought he would even BE in this position, engaged in sexual activities with his subordinates… but Hotch had to admit it… Morgan was a damn good looking man. He couldn’t deny the sex appeal of that perfect, chiseled body. And Reid… despite all he had been through and how much he had grown he still seemed so completely young and innocent. And yet here he was, eagerly taking all that both elder men were giving, moaning and arching… God, it was so hot… Hotch never would have believed that the awkward young man could be so seductive and tempting without even trying.

He combed his fingers through the boy’s long hair, his progress impeded by loose tangles. The boy let out a soft squeal when Morgan suddenly gripped his hips and pulled him back into thrusts that were growing harder and faster and deeper… Hotch felt his eyes roll back when Reid doubled his efforts on the man’s length and fondled what hung beneath, enticing the man to cum.

“… FUCK!” Morgan exclaimed suddenly, bucking his hips forward and holding as he found his release in the youth’s body. He groaned and slowly withdrew, flopping down beside Reid and grinning when Hotch gasped. He watched Reid wince and recoil slightly, then begin to lap up the man’s fluids that he hadn’t managed to catch in his mouth. Morgan smirked and moved to his knees behind Reid and pulled him up to lean against his chest. Then he fisted the boy’s erection. Reid’s head fell back with a desperate keen and he thrust up into the strong hand. Hotch just watched that dark hand stroke and pump the boy’s dribbling manhood, until with a final gasp and cry, the youngest of the trio found his release. Hotch didn’t even blink as his chest was splashed with the boy’s fluids.

“You made a mess…” Morgan whispered into Reid’s ear. Reid’s eyes fluttered open and he looked down. And then he flushed, looking appropriately embarrassed at the fact that he had ejaculated all over his boss’ chest. “Don’t you think the polite thing to do would be to clean it up?” Morgan asked, turning Reid’s head and giving him a soft kiss. Reid whimpered against the elder man’s lips, then turned away and crawled over to Hotch, kissing him. Hotch wrapped his hand around the back of the boy’s head and dominated the kiss easily, thrusting his tongue into the mewling mouth. 

Reid drew back after a moment and met the SAC’s lusty gaze, then lowered his head and began to clean his semen from the man’s chest with little kitten licks. Hotch groaned lightly, letting his head fall back while his hand stroked up and down Reid’s back. Once he was clean, Reid didn’t stop. Morgan smirked, coating his hand in the lube and giving himself a few leisurely strokes as Reid slid up the man’s body, nibbling at his nipples and then kissing him. His smirk widened to a grin when he saw Reid straddle their superior’s hips and center himself over the man’s reawakening arousal. Morgan moved to sit on his knees behind Reid and Hotch twitched when he felt Morgan’s hand on his penis, smearing the lube over it. He looked up and his eyes widened. A moment later, he gasped loudly as Reid sunk down, impaling himself on the man’s swelling member.

“God!” Hotch gasped, bucking his hips up. “Oh damn…” His hands gripped the prominent hip bones and Reid moaned as Hotch pulled him down further. “Oh fuck…” The man breathed. He hadn’t had sex in so long… and the boy was tighter than he had anticipated… Hot and tight and slick and… oh God… Reid was sitting fully in his lap now, long fingers gripping the elder’s shoulders. After a moment, he began to slowly rock his hips and Hotch groaned, capturing his lips in a fevered kiss as that pulsing channel began to clench and tighten, then release, as if trying to milk him for every last drop he could possibly give forth.

Finally, Hotch lifted himself up from sitting on his heels and began to move. Reid moaned softly into his ear, clinging to the elder man tightly. Hotch could feel Reid’s spent member beginning to stir against his stomach. Then Reid gasped slightly when he felt Morgan’s fingers trail down his spine, then squeeze his buttocks and spread them open. A moment later he let out a surprised noise when he felt the man slide his lube-slickened fingers into his body alongside Hotch’s lust-swollen penis.

“Relax, Pretty Boy…” Morgan breathed. Reid gave him a small nod and forced himself to do so. He winced at Morgan’s insistent fingers coaxing his body into loosening up more…

“There you go…” The man murmured a few minutes later. Hotch gave Morgan an inquisitive look when the man moved in close behind Reid. “Distract him.” Hotch blinked, confused, but before he could ask Reid was kissing him again. The man blinked once more, then closed his eyes and took control of the kiss. Then, he felt it. Reid’s entrance suddenly tightened around Hotch as it stretched to accommodate the large mass that was forcing its way in, despite the lack of capacity for it.

“Ah! AHHN!!!” Reid cried, throwing his head back and digging his nails into Hotch’s shoulder. “AAAH!!” Hotch’s eyes widened at the look of pain on the boy’s face.

“You’re hurting him!!!” He cried, turning his eyes onto Morgan.

“… He can take it.” Morgan grunted, concentrating on controlling this slow penetration of Reid’s already-filled body. Reid was now clinging tightly to Hotch, hiding his face in the man’s neck and biting his shoulder.

“No! You’re hurting him!!!” Hotch snapped back, now starting to look angry.

“… I-I’m okay…” Came the small whimper, and Hotch looked down at Reid’s chestnut curls. “I can take it…”

“You don’t have to prove anything to us…” Hotch gasped, eyes wide. Reid lifted his head and gave Hotch a pain-filled smile.

“I’m okay…” And he kissed the elder gently before hiding his face in the man’s neck again. Feeling protective, Hotch wrapped his arms around the boy and held him tightly. He looked down over Reid’s shoulder and winced… but he was unable to look away as he watched Morgan’s significant length slowly disappear into Reid’s straining passage, the boy whimpering with every centimeter his body took.

Finally, both men were fully sheathed in the trembling young body trapped between them and Reid’s head fell back to Morgan’s shoulder with a groan. “Oh God…”

Morgan kissed over Reid’s shoulders and ran a soothing hand up and down the boy’s belly. “You okay, Pretty Boy?”

“I… I think so… Just… just wait a minute…”

“Just let me know when you’re ready.” Morgan murmured, laying a hand on Reid’s face and turning his head to the side, gently kissing him. Reid gave a soft coo into the kiss, trying to focus on the gentle hands soothing him rather than the painful, straining burn of his body stretched further than it should be… 

Hotch was still shooting Morgan glares for hurting Reid, and he ran his hands up and down the boy’s sides. Morgan rolled his eyes slightly. 

“Man… Hotch! He’ll be FINE!” He cried in both amusement and exasperation. 

“Shhhhh…” Reid hissed, and Hotch bit back the scolding he was about to give Morgan. Both men turned their attentions onto the boy in their arms, stroking his soft skin with their hands, murmuring words of comfort to him and pressing soft kisses over his face, neck and shoulders. The pain in his body faded as Reid allowed his lovers to soothe him, and soon he was nuzzling his face into Hotch’s neck and relaxing his grip on the man’s shoulders. After a few minutes, he spoke.

“… Go.” He whispered.

“… You ready?” Morgan asked.

“Yeah… Just… be careful…”

“Be gentle.” Hotch ordered.

“I’m not gonna hurt him!” Morgan cried, and his hands fell to rest on Reid’s hips. “Relax for me, Pretty Boy…” And Reid lifted his head, lips parting in a silent moan as he felt Morgan withdraw until only the head of his erection remained within the tight body. Then, he pressed back in. Reid’s head fell to rest on Morgan’s shoulder as his eyes rolled back. 

“Ahhhhnn…” He sighed, hands tightening on Hotch’s shoulders.

“Reid?” Hotch asked.

“I’m okay…” Reid panted, moaning as Morgan repeated the slow movements, sliding in and out of his body. After a bit, Hotch felt the youth’s inner channel begin to pulse, tightening and relaxing alternately. The boy hissed, beginning to rock his hips as well.

“Oh God…” Reid gasped. “Hotch… please…”

“Come on, Hotch…” Morgan gasped. “You’re a participant. Not a spectator.” Hotch blinked and frowned, but when he opened his mouth, instead of words coming out, Reid slid his tongue in. Hotch’s eyes widened, then closed as Reid teased him. He quickly took over the kiss, sliding a hand into the small of the younger’s back. Reid purred, arching into the man’s body as Hotch caressed his chest with his other hand.

 

Reid pulled back. “Please…” He panted. Hotch paused a moment, then turned and ran his hand over Reid’s head, smoothing his messy hair back from his face and kissing him. Finally, trusting Morgan’s strong hands on Reid’s hips to hold the boy steady, Hotch began to roll his own hips. 

“Ahh…” Reid gasped. He closed his eyes and held still, letting Hotch go at his own pace. With a few tips from Morgan though, Reid was soon mewling his pleasure, writhing between the hard bodies he was pinned between. Hotch and Morgan found a pattern to work with… Hotch withdrew as Morgan pressed in, and then re-entered when Morgan withdrew. The pair settled into a rhythm with the alternating thrusts and soon had Reid panting and whining like a bitch in heat, arching his back as his eyes rolled back into his head and his toes curled in pleasure.

“Ahhnn… ahh… nnh… P-Please…” He begged. “Harder… please!”

The two elder men tightened their hold on Reid’s body and did as he asked. Reid cried out in as the thrusts grew harder and faster. Despite the overwhemlimg pleasure coming at him from all angles, the pain was still there. When the two men picked up the pace a bit, there was a sudden trail of fire here and there within him… His body strained, and with a sharp burning pain, Reid felt something give. Then there was a warm something trickling down first one thigh, then the other. Reid knew that it was blood, but he didn’t care. He COULDN’T care. 

All he could think about was how his body was on fire with sexual pleasure, how his lust swollen genitals strained as they waited for the right moment in which to release his fluids. The throbbing erections of the men holding him were both massaging and abusing his trembling body, making him groan in pleasure through teeth that were clenched in pain… The pleasure was using the pain to enhance itself, much like putting a bit of salt on a piece of fruit; the salt makes the sweet stand out just a bit more… makes it that much more pleasant to the tongue.

It was incredible… sharp and sweet… it was sublime.

He bit down on Hotch's shoulder, groaning into it as he spread his legs further to give the two men more room to work their craft on his body. He had his eyes tight shut, and the only thought running through his mind was 'Oh God Oh God Oh God Oh God........’

Reid's eyes rolled back into his head and he gave a quavery moan as his body went limp under the assault. He breaths came faster, his chest rising and falling quickly as he bit his lower lip and groaned. He couldn't help but to clench around every motion that the two men made in him, and he began to rub his groin into Hotch's stomach, grinding against him in desperation.

"Tell us what you want." Morgan breathed heavily in his ear as Reid's body clenched tightly around him making him desire release.

“… Please…” Reid panted. “Finish it… need it so bad… Hotch… Morgan… PLEASE!!!”

“Shhhh…” Hotch murmured, soothingly. “In time… I promise.”

“Just hold on tight, Pretty Boy.” Morgan murmured, nuzzling the ear he was speaking into.

The pair of elder agents continued their ministrations upon Reid’s body, going faster and harder and taking hold of Reid's erection. They interlinked fingers around the young one’s swollen arousal and began to pump him in the rhythm of their thrusts, making him moan and scream. The waves of pleasure that were hitting him in monstrous violence were as such that he simply couldn't stop. 

Reid didn't have a chance against the alternating thrusts and constant jabbing of his prostate, and whether Morgan and Hotch were ready for him or not, Reid's body spasmed as he screamed out his climax, releasing his seed violently into their joined hands. Then, with a soft whimper, he went limp and slumped over onto Hotch's chest, uttering tiny gasps as the pair continued to thrust into him. Hotch groaned and stopped suddenly, holding himself still as he reached his climax, biting down hard onto Reid's shoulder, making the boy yelp.

Morgan soon followed and the three clung to each other, trembling as the waves of their orgasms calmed. Then, with a weak moan, Reid slid out from between the senior agents and slumped over onto the bed in a dead faint. Hotch and Morgan tumbled back stared down at him, breathing heavily as they fought to regain their senses. Hotch came back to himself first.

“Oh God! Spencer!” He gasped and scrambled over to the boy, rolling him over onto his back. Morgan was there in an instant and a moment later Hotch was sitting against the headboard with his arms under Reid’s shoulders and knees, cradling him close. Morgan had the boy’s face in his hands, holding his head up and talking softly to the youngest of the trio.

“Morgan. My leg.” Hotch said, frowning. Morgan blinked, then looked down. He frowned when he saw something running down Hotch’s inner thigh. Morgan ran his finger through it and drew it out into the light. His fingers glistened, red and wet. Hotch stared in horror.

“… We hurt him!” He cried in dismay.

“I’ll run a bath.” Morgan said, standing and hurrying to the bathroom, either not noticing his nudity, or not caring about it. “He’ll be okay!” He called over his shoulder. Hotch listened to Morgan starting the bath. He looked down at the young man in his arms.

“… Reid?” He called, gently. “… Reid… Spencer…?”

“Hotch. Come on.” Morgan called from the bathroom. Hotch slid off of the bed, adjusting Reid in his arms and carrying him into the bathroom, being careful not to knock the boy’s head on the doorframe. Then he knelt and set the young man in the tub. Morgan reached out, curling his hand around the back of Reid’s head, holding it steadily above the water and keeping it from falling back onto the hard tub edge.

“Hey Pretty Boy…” He called, and Hotch began to bathe the boy tenderly, staring at his face with worried eyes. When his hand dropped between Reid’s legs to wash away the blood, the boy twitched slightly.

“Reid?” Morgan called again. The boy didn’t respond. Hotch moved closer to Morgan, closer to Reid’s head. He began to dip his hand into the water and then move it over the boy’s chest, letting the drops fall onto his skin.

“You called him ‘Spencer’.” Morgan said, suddenly. 

“What?”

“Back in the bedroom. You called him ‘Spencer’, Hotch. You’ve never called him by his first name before.” Hotch didn’t respond to Morgan, nor did he take his eyes off of Reid’s face. “How long, Hotch?”

“What?” Hotch asked, finally looking at Morgan.

“… How long have you loved him?”

“What makes you think I do?”

“Come on, Hotch.” Morgan snorted. “I know you better than that. You wouldn’t have jumped in sack with us on a whim. You aren’t impulsive like that. What we did back there? It’s something you’ve wanted for a long time. At least with Reid, if not with me too…” Hotch snorted, now looking both amused and guilty.

“… When we were looking for Reid in the graveyard, and we heard that gunshot… I thought my heart would stop.” Hotch murmured. “When I saw Reid was alive and Henkel was dead…” He sighed and shook his head.

“I know.” Morgan nodded.

“He hugged me. He was shaking. And I held him and… I didn’t want to let go.” Hotch sighed. “And… that scared me. I was…”

“You were married.”

“… Yeah.” Hotch admitted. “I felt guilty. But when Gideon left, and I saw him so…” He trailed off.

“… Broken.” Morgan supplied. “I know. So… why didn’t you approach him?”

“Morgan… I’m his superior.”

“Yeah…” Morgan sighed, and looked at Hotch. “And now?”

“… I don’t know. All I know is, there’s no going back.”

“Do you regret it?” Morgan asked. Hotch frowned at him, then looked at Reid.

“… No.” He said.

“And what about us?” Morgan asked.

“Us?”

“You and me.” Morgan clarified. “Do you want this? It’s a package deal, man. Two for one. If you want to be a part of Reid’s life like this, you’ll be a part off mine, too. And I’ll be a part of yours. Do you want that?”

“… Hm.” Hotch chuckled, smirking. “I think it’s something I could definitely get used to.” Morgan blinked, then grinned. Hotch reached out and gripped the man’s shoulder, then slowly moved his hand up to rest on his neck, his thumb on Morgan’s cheek. The pair leaned towards each other until their foreheads were.

“I want you to know, Hotch…” Morgan breathed, placing his palm on Hotch’s chest over his heart.. “That I do trust you with my life. More importantly, I’m trusting you with me and Spencer… He’s important to me, Hotch.”

“I know, Derek.” Hotch responded, crossing his free hand over his chest to rest over Morgan’s hand. He didn’t know how long they sat like that, naked and kneeling on the floor. Hotch’s hand was on Morgan’s throat, feeling his pulse throbbing under the skin… His other hand was on Morgan’s hand, which was still resting on his chest, feeling the thrumming of the Unit Chief’s heart. Their foreheads remained pressed together and they breathed in the other’s breath. 

“Nnnmmm…”

Both men turned their heads at the soft moan from the tub.

“He’s wakin’ up.” Morgan announced, needlessly. He and Hotch shuffled closer to the boy and sat on their knees, watching the doctor stir. Slowly, he turned his head to the side.

“… Derek?”

“Right here, kid.” Morgan assured the young one. Reid slowly blinked his eyes open. He stared. 

“Hotch.”

“Are you okay?” Hotch asked, frowning in concern.

“… What happened?” Reid asked, and slowly moved to sit up. “AH!” He cried out. “Oh… That’s what…” Morgan chuckled at Reid’s wry tone.

“Are you alright?” Hotch pressed.

“… I… Yeah… I’m fine…” Reid winced.

“Come on, kid. Let’s get you into bed.” Morgan grinned. Reid flushed at how both men helped him to his feet, and he grimaced at the pain that stretched from his well-used entrance into his core. “Easy. I gotcha.” Morgan said, and lifted Reid into his arms. Reid gasped and flung his arms around Morgan’s neck, a bit baffled at how the elder agents were fluttering about him. Hotch rushed ahead to the full bed that hadn’t been touched and folded down the sheets. Morgan lay Reid down.

“… I’m not going to break!” Reid cried out, sounding both amused and exasperated.

“Roll over, and spread your legs.” Morgan told him. “I wanna make sure we didn’t hurt you too bad.”

“I’m fine.” Reid assured him.

“Do it.” Hotch ordered.

“But—“

“Now.” Hotch said firmly. Reid pouted, but slowly did as he was told. As Morgan knelt between Reid’s legs, Hotch slowly moved to sit on the edge of the bed. He laid a hand on Reid’s back and gently stroked up and down his agent’s spine. Reid rested his head on his folded arms and stared up at his Unit Chief, warm eyes asking him so many questions. Hotch stared back, and smiled. Reid blinked.

“… Hotch?”

“Aaron.” Hotch corrected. Reid blinked, surprised, then slowly smiled. “Morgan and I talked… while you were in the tub.”

“Okay?”

“What do you want to happen now?” Hotch asked.

“What do you mean?” Reid asked, then winced and hissed.

“Sorry.” Morgan mumbled. “You’re gonna be wicked sore tomorrow, but you’ll be okay.” Reid blinked when the two men slid between the sheets on either side of him, pressing their bodies close to his own.

“Well, Spencer?” Hotch asked.

“Hm?”

“What do you want to happen now?” Hotch repeated.

“What do you mean?” Reid asked, and Morgan gently kissed his shoulder.

“Pretty Boy… do you want the two of us to become three?”

“You mean… you and Hotch… and me?” Reid squeaked, eyes wide.

“Mm-hmm.” Hotch said, nodding. Reid looked startled.

“… Really?”

“Really.” Hotch affirmed. Slowly, Reid smiled.

“… I’d like that…” He yawned, and Hotch grinned.

“The kid has spoken.” Morgan chuckled, and Reid sighed as Morgna flicked out the light. Then he was enveloped in warm arms and he curled up into Hotch’s chest as Morgan spooned him from behind.

“G’night babe…” Morgan mumbled. “Night Hotch.”

“Night, Derek.” Hotch answered. “Spencer… I want you to take the day off tomorrow and rest…”

“Why?” Reid asked.

“… Because the last thing we need is the team seeing you limping the way you will be tomorrow.”

“… Oh.” Reid mumbled. “Okay.” Hotch grinned, then bowed his head and pressed a kiss to the top of Reid’s head as Morgan placed one between his shoulder blades. The elder men smiled to themselves at the soft, sleepy coo, and within ten minutes, all three were asleep.


	2. April First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hotch and Morgan head home, only to find that Reid took off early on April 1st for a reason...

April 1st

Late Afternoon

 

Hotch sighed and sat back, finishing his signature and tossing his pen down on the desk. 

FINALLY. 

Now he could go home. There was a knock on the door, and he looked up and smiled.

“Done?” Morgan asked, and Hotch nodded.

“I am.” He said, standing. “Thanks for your help.” And he watched as Morgan laid down the completed paperwork on his desk.

“Any time, Hotch.” Morgan said with a nod. “Now let’s get home to our Baby Boy.” And Hotch pulled on his coat. 

“We need to pick up some dinner on the way.” Suggested the Unit Chief. “I promised Spencer I would.”

“Will you have Jack this weekend?” Morgan asked as they got into the elevator. As soon as the doors closed, Hotch turned and pressed his lips to Morgan’s.

“No.” He breathed, and smiled at the way Morgan seemed to perk up. “This weekend, I’m all yours.” Morgan grinned.

“Excellent. It’s been a while since the three of us have managed to have a whole weekend to spend together.”

“I know.” Hotch said, and Morgan frowned.

“Hotch.” He said, sternly, and Hotch looked at him. “… Don’t do that.”

“Do what?” Hotch snorted, frowning and letting his Poker Face slide into place. Morgan scoffed.

“Don’t give me that, you know EXACTLY what I’m talking about.” The elevator opened and Hotch and Morgan walked out into the parking garage. They headed over to Morgan’s truck as Hotch had let Reid take his car when the boy finished his paperwork early… six hours early. 

“His final appointment is this week?” Hotch asked as they passed another Agent, and Morgan rolled his eyes.

“Yeah.” He said. “Hopefully, the kid will be cleared for Field Duty.” A little over a month ago, while on a case in Oklahoma, Hotch and Reid had been plowed over by a tornado. The car had been thrown off the road and pinned Reid by the legs in a ditch that was filling with water. They had barely managed to get the boy out before he drowned. It had been too close, though. Rossi had to do mouth to mouth on the young agent. Reid had needed surgery on a badly broken ankle after that, and had been on crutches for weeks.

Hotch and Morgan got into the truck and Morgan pulled out of the parking lot. After a moment, he took a breath, not about to let Hotch get away with changing the subject.

“Aaron.” He said, gently. “You know better than to act guilty.”

“What?” Hotch asked. Morgan smiled.

“Hotch. Don’t feel bad for spending time with Jack. Me an’ Reid can keep each other company.” Morgan said, and Hotch scowled. “Remember… you’re sleeping with two men who grew up without a father. We know what it’s like. And we want you to be there for your son. We love Jack, too.”

Hotch sighed. “I know.”

Sometimes, he wished he could spend a weekend with Morgan, Reid AND Jack... But if Haley found out… 

She would go ballistic if she ever found out he was sleeping with a male subordinate… but if she knew he had been sleeping with TWO male subordinates… In the words of Garcia, she would go bat-shit.

And so no one could ever know that Agents Reid and Morgan were so much more than just his subordinates…

“… Jack deserves to spend time with you.” Morgan said.

“But so do you and Spencer.”

“You know what, Hotch?”

“Hm?”

“We spend time with you day in and day out. We don’t HAVE to be in bed with you to enjoy the time we have with you. Just keep that in mind, huh?” 

Hotch blinked and looked at him, and slowly smiled.

“Thank you, Derek.”

“Now let’s get some food. Knowing our Pretty Boy, he’s been watching the STAR WARS movies all day and hasn’t bothered to stop long enough to eat.”

Hotch grinned and chuckled at the idea (and the significant likelihood) and announced that barbecue sounded good.

And forty five minutes later, Morgan was pulling into his garage. 

He and Hotch gathered the food and went into the house. 

From the living room they heard voices.

“--sister remains safely anonymous.”

“Leia… LEIA is my sister…”

“Your feelings serve you well.”

“Ha.” Morgan chuckled. “Called it.” Hotch grinned, and they stepped into the living room. There, the stopped and looked around. Return of the Jedi was playing, but Reid was nowhere in sight. Hotch frowned.

“… Spencer?” He called as he and Morgan made their way into the kitchen. Hotch went to put the food on the counter, and as he did, something in the kitchen sink caught his eye.

“Oh… Morgan.” He called, and Morgan walked over and looked down in his kitchen sink.

“OH MAN! NO! NASTY!” Morgan howled, staring down at the vomit.

Hotch sighed. “Let’s find him…”

“Man… in the KITCHEN!?” Morgan complained.

“He’s sick, leave him alone.”

“I do NOT want to clean that up!”

“… It’s in the SINK! How hard can it be?!”

“… Oh that’s right. You’re a dad. You’ve gotten used to baby barf.”

“That’s hardly baby barf.” Hotch snorted, and turned on the sink. No water came from the faucet… instead, it shot out of little tiny showerhead on a hose, spraying both men.

“AAAAH!!!” Morgan howled, while Hotch shouted “DAMMIT!” They both fumbled at the sink and shut off the water and stared at the rubber band that was around the handle of the little showerhead, holding the lever down.

“Son of a bitch.” Morgan hissed and snatched the rubber band off, turning the water back on to wash out the sink. The stream of water splashed down in the middle of the pool of vomit. And the vomit didn’t move. The sink filled with water. And a moment later, the vomit floated to the surface… still stationary.

“… What the hell?” Morgan asked, frowning. Hotch blinked, then reached into the sink and picked up the vomit. Morgan blinked, staring at the relatively flat, floppy thing.

“… Made In China.” Hotch stated calmly, staring at the vomit dangling between his thumb and forefinger. 

“… that little son of a bitch…”

Hotch chuckled at Morgan’s tone.

“Come on.” He said. “Let’s go find him.” And the pair left the food on the counter in the kitchen and headed towards the bedroom. No Reid… but the door to Morgan’s study was closed, and they heard frantic scurrying around. Hotch and Morgan glanced at each other, then moved in on the door. There was more scuffling, then silence…

Morgan flung the door open and they stared at Reid, standing behind Morgan’s desk.

“… Bombs away.” Reid announced, then ducked behind the desk. That’s when the men noticed all the upside down film canisters on the desk.

“… Shit.” Was all Hotch managed to get out before they started exploding and flying in every direction.

“MOTHERFUCKER!” Morgan shouted as a canister bounced off of his head, and he ran back out into the hallway.

“REID!” Hotch roared, hearing Reid’s laughter coming from under the desk.

Finally, all was quiet with the exceptions of Morgan’s cursing and Reid’s snorts and giggles.

“Agent Reid. On your feet. NOW.” Hotch commanded, and slowly, biting back his snickers, Reid did as he was told. 

“You little bastard!” Morgan howled, poking his head back into the room.

“What the hell is going on with you today?” Hotch asked.

“… You don’t know?” Reid asked, walking around the desk and up to Hotch.

“If I did, I wouldn’t ask.” Hotch growled. Reid grinned and leaned in, kissing the man’s cheek.

“Dinner smells good!” He called, walking out of the room. Hotch and Morgan blinked at each other.

“… You gonna let him get away with that?” Morgan demanded to know.

“… Your house. And I’m not a dad this weekend.” Hotch smirked, “Excuse me. I’m changing.” And he headed back to the bedroom, leaving Morgan in the hall, staring in at the shambles that his study was in.

“… MORGAN!!!” Came the sudden shout from the kitchen, and Morgan sighed and headed off to find Reid. When he got to the kitchen, he froze. 

The food was no longer on the counter. Instead, the floor was strewn with shredded takeout containers. And sitting in the middle, licking his lips, was a delighted looking Retriever.

“… CLOONEY!!!” Morgan howled, eyes wide. Clooney froze and his ears and head drooped, tail tucking between his legs, still licking his lips. “Oh my GOD!!! Did he eat the ribs?!”

“I dunno.” Reid shrugged.

“… The potato salad…” Morgan gasped. “The brisket… the turkey… the beans… Oh man… Oh man… I… I gotta take him to the vet!!! Clooney! Come!” 

Clooney stared at his master, then turned and ran.

“Oh. Hello, Clooney.” They heard Hotch say in the hall. Then Hotch walked in. “I thought he got his heartworm pill in the middle of the month?”

“Huh?” Morgan asked.

“Clooney.” Hotch said. “His heartworm pill.”

“Yeah. Mid month.” Morgan confirmed.

“… So why is he eating peanut butter?” Hotch asked.

“He didn’t eat peanut butter! He ate the food!” Morgan cried. Hotch blinked around at the mess. 

“… No he didn’t.”

“Huh?”

“… this is just shredded trash. If it was the food, there would be sauce all over the trash.” Hotch pointed out. Morgan just STARED down at the mess. “Reid.” Hotch said. “That’s not funny.”

“… Yes it is.” Reid argued.

“… You little bastard!” Morgan howled, and Reid bolted. Hotch sighed and shook his head as the two younger men raced through the house, Morgan cursing and Reid laughing and crying to Hotch for help. Hotch opened the oven and pulled out the food Reid had stashed away on plates when he shredded the carryout cartons and bags.

He got out a bowl and pulled the ketchup out of the fridge, in case Reid thought the barbecue sauce was too spicy. He shook the ketchup, and popped off the lid.

Ketchup erupted from the bottle like a volcano with a loud THHBBBPPPPPTTTT!!!

“AAAH!!!” Hotch shouted, startled. He stood there, staring down at the mess of ketchup all over his shirt, the counter and the wall. “… SPENCER!!!”

“AAAAH!!!!” He heard Reid scream. Hotch just sighed and went to change his shirt.

A few minutes later, the noise subsided and Clooney was sent out into the back yard. Hotch fixed up some plates and carried all three into the living room, earning himself an impressed look from Derek, and a sweet smile from Spencer.

“So what did you do today, babe?” Hotch asked, and Reid observed what was on his plate.

“Watched TV. Did some cleaning…”

“Pretended to vomit in the sink…” Morgan muttered.

“And watched the neighbor’s dog poop in the front yard.” Reid finished.

“AGAIN?!” Morgan howled, and Hotch sighed as Morgan set his plate down and headed to the front yard to clean it up. But then, Hotch noticed the glowing look of anticipation on Reid’s face. The boy was already grinning.

“… WHAT THE HELL?!” They heard Morgan bellow, and Reid was unable to hold back giggles.

“… What did you do?” Hotch demanded, eyeing his youngest lover. Reid’s grin widened. Hotch sighed and stood, heading to the front porch. And he stared.

The yard was FULL of dog poop. At least two dozen piles.

Morgan walked out into the yard and picked one up in a plastic baggy. It was soft, but not… squishy… He looked down at the dog doo in his hand.

“… Made in Hong Kong!” He announced, and Hotch grinned as Morgan chucked the dog doo over into the yard of the neighbor who didn’t clean up after his dog. “I’m gonna kill that kid!”

“Just make sure you clean up the yard before you come in.” Hotch called with a smirk, then leapt aside as Morgan began throwing the rubber dog shit at him. He darted inside, a pile of fake turds sailing into the house past his head, and then slammed the door, listening to more and more of the rubber poop hitting the door.

Chuckling to himself, he made his way back to the living room.

“And just WHAT has gotten into you today?” Hotch asked, taking in the look of delighted mischief on the boy’s face.

“I’m not telling! It’s pathetic that you don’t already know!” Reid snorted.

“You’re about to get to KNOW my hand beating your white ass.” Morgan snapped. 

“Stop threatening him and go get the potato salad from the kitchen.” Hotch called, missing how Reid perked up. Morgan returned a moment later and handed Hotch the Styrofoam container. The man opened the lid, and let out a shout as what appeared to be snakes flew out of the cup.

“… DAMMIT SPENCER!” Hotch howled, watching the things fall to the floor.

“… Potato salad is in the fridge!” Reid laughed, and with a groan, Morgan went to get it. When he retuned he handed it to Hotch and collapsed into his chair.

A loud fart blasted through the room. Morgan sat there, frozen, and Hotch just gaped at the man. Reid burst into hysterical laughter.

“I didn’t even HIDE it, man!” He cried, leaping from his seat as Morgan slowly rose and picked up the whoopee cushion.

“Morgan. Sit down and have a beer.” Hotch smirked, shaking his head and passing Morgan one of the can’s from the coffee table. Still glaring at Reid, Morgan accepted the beer, and Hotch took one himself. But the moment he popped it open, Hotch jumped as a geyser of foam erupted into the air and covered him. And judging by the shout from Morgan, the other man was now covered in beer, too.

Slowly, both men stood and turned on Reid. Reid’s eyes widened.

“… I’m sticking your head in the toilet, kid.” Morgan growled. Reid backed away, a nervous grin on his face.

“Spencer…” Hotch hissed in a low tone, and Reid bolted, letting out a hysterical scream as he heard both men charge after him. Then, hands seized him and he was jerked back.

“April Fools!” Reid cried as each man held tightly to one of his arms. “APRIL FOOLS!!!”

“Your ass, kid...” Morgan snorted, and he and Hotch dragged Reid to the bedroom, the boy kicking and screaming. 

“Oh no! No! NO NO NO NONONONONONOOOOO!” 

Once there, Reid was thrown onto the bed and each man removed the handcuffs from their belt and closed one cuff around Reid’s wrist, and the other around one of the iron bars of the headboard. Then Morgan went to the closet and pulled out a special box. Reid’s eyes widened.

“H-Hey! Come on, man! It’s all just some fun!!!” Reid gasped, as Morgan opened the box and pulled out a blindfold and a ball gag. “Morgan! Come on, man! Derek! Aaron! AARON! Come ON!!!” But then the ball was in his mouth and the straps buckled tightly around his head. Reid’s wide eyes watched as Hotch stripped off Reid’s socks, then ran his hands up the youth’s legs before coming to rest on his belt. Reid’s eyes widened even more when Hotch began to unbuckle his belt. 

“Mmmmh!!!” He exclaimed, struggling. “NNNH!!!”

“Shut up.” Morgan snorted, seizing Reid’s shirt in his hands and ripping it open down the middle, buttons flying.

Reid jerked and gasped, fixing a look on Morgan as lust and desire clouded his eyes, as it always did when one of his lovers did something that just SCREAMED ‘Dominant, alpha male’. Reid got off on it, and Hotch and Morgan loved that trait in their lover. Hotch whipped Reid’s pants off, and tore his underwear down his legs, hurling the underpants away. Then h forced Reid’s legs apart and began stroking his inner thighs.

Smirking, Morgan took hold of Reid’s neck tie, which was still in place.

“You’re mine now, Pretty Boy.”

“… As hot as this looks… I am NOT up to doing this covered in beer…” Hotch complained, and he and Morgan exchanged looks and made a silent agreement.

“… Me neither!” Morgan announced.

“HRMM?!” Reid claimed, now looking concerned.

“I need a shower.” Hotch decided, and the pair both stood and headed for the bathroom, stripping as they went. Reid struggled, watching them with wide eyes as they bared their bodies for him to see. Hotch gathered towel while Morgan started the shower, and then they both stepped into the large glass enclosure.

From his place on the bed, Reid watched as his two naked lovers began to wash the beer off of themselves. When they began touching each other, bathing each other, Reid groaned and writhed on the bed, desperate to touch himself.

Then, he saw their lips meet. Reid let out a piteous cry, longing to feel those gentle lips and hands on his own trembling body. He watched as a dark hand ran down the white skin of a well-muscled back, and a white hand ran over a dark skinned head, moving to cup the back of the skull.

Before he knew it, the glass was fogging up and he could hear grunts and groans from his two elder lovers

“Nnnh… fuck…” He heard Morgan gasp. “Come on, Aaron… Let our Pretty Boy hear what he’s missing…” Reid whined loudly at that, listening to Hotch panting… their bodies appeared to be grinding against one another, and Morgan gasped in pleasure… Reid knew that they were stroking each other… rubbing up against the other… kissing over each other’s chest, neck, face and shoulders…

“Aah…” Reid heard Hotch gasp. It made him shiver… he loved it when Derek got Aaron to make those noises. “Ahhh… Nnh.”

Then he heard Morgan gasp, and let out a low “Ahhnnn… NNH!” And he knew Derek had reached his climax. “Ahhhh… Come on, Aaron… Come on…”

And then came a low, guttural groan and Reid knew that Hotch had found the release that he was hoping his two lovers would now grant him…

The shower stopped and his lovers got out, wrapping towels around their waists and walking out into the bedroom, staring down at Reid who was bound, gagged and heavily aroused on the bed.

“What do you think?” Hotch asked Morgan, watching the nude form thrash and writhe on bed, eyes pleading with them.

“I dunno, Hotch…” Morgan sighed. “The beers… the potato salad container… the bottle rockets…”

“Oh yeah. Those.”

“Scaring me into thinking that Clooney had eaten the barbecue…”

“The dog poop in the yard…”

“And the vomit in the sink…” Morgan concluded. “I don’t think he’s repentant enough. What do you think?”

“… He DID waste two perfectly good beers… Oh, and you forgot the whoopee cushion.” Hotch pointed out.

“Damn. That too.” He eyed Reid, who whimpered. “I dunno, kid… you’re in deep..”

Hotch chuckled when Reid whined, loudly. After a moment, the man sat and gently ran his fingers up and down Reid’s thighs. The boy let out a desperate keen, thrusting up his hips up trying to get his lover to touch him where he wanted to be… NEEDED to be touched.

“Nuh uh. He doesn’t deserve it, Aaron.” Morgan snorted. “At this time, if it pleases the court I would like to remind you of the ketchup, the potato salad and the sink that hosed us down.”

“… HRRRRMMM!!!” Reid cried in protest when Hotch’s fingers stilled on his skin.

“That’s right.” Hotch grumbled, and withdrew his hand.

“… I’m hungry.” Morgan announced, pulling on some sweat pants, and tossing Hotch a pair of pajama pants. The man caught them and pulled them on. Then he and Morgan both looked down at Reid again. Reid whined loudly, then sobbed when Hotch ran a fingertip up the underside of his erection.

“Maybe next time, you’ll think before you go overboard.” The man said, and he and Morgan walked out of the room

“Wanna watch Return of the Jedi?” Morgan asked.

“Sure!” Hotch responded, and Reid thrashed in frustration as this lovers left him there on the bed.

“How long are we gonna let him sit like that?” Hotch murmured to Morgan as they went into the living room and stared at the beer mess.

“As long as it takes to clean up his messes.” Morgan announced. Hotch cocked his head and thought.

Water and Ketchup all over the kitchen… the shredded take out containers… the bottle rockets in the study, the rubber dog shit in the front yard and the beer in the living room.

“… That’s fair.” Hotch shrugged, and he and Morgan got to work, both eager to get back to their lover and show him their own brand of forgiveness…


	3. Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After interviewing a potential witness, Hotch and Reid drive into a storm that ends up dropping more than rain. Now it's a race to save Reid's life as he lies pinned in a ditch by the car...

Late afternoon, mid May

Oklahoma

 

Hotch glanced up at the ominous clouds that had taken over the sky as they had gone out to interview a potential witness. The wind was picking up and the horizon was smudged with rain.

“… I think Sanchez knows more than he was saying.” Reid suddenly said from the passenger seat. Hotch glanced at him.

“I got that from him, too.”

“Think we should bring him in?” Reid asked, looking at his Unit Chief. “Grill him in an interrogation room?”

“Maybe… Call Garcia. Have her dig up everything she can.” Hotch told his subordinate. Reid nodded and pulled out his phone.

“… Hey Garcia. Listen, can you… are you there?” Hotch glanced at Reid as the young man sat up, frowning and listening. “Garcia? Hello? Yeah, can you look into a man named Marco Sanchez for me? Garcia? Gar—Garcia? Hello? Hel—“ He stopped and turned. “Lost the signal… could be the weather. That’s a wall cloud.” And he pointed at the cloud formation off to their left. “Tornados form in wall clouds. And we ARE right in the heart of Tornado Alley. Did you know that tornados—“

“Reid.” Hotch chuckled, shaking his head.

“Sorry…” Reid mumbled, slumping down in the seat. Hotch smiled and reached out, brushing his knuckles down Reid’s cheek, then took his hand. Reid smiled back and settled down. The sky darkened, and the clouds roiled overhead.

“You know…” Reid said slowly, “Me an’ Derek had sex in the rain once… before you joined us… it was AMAZING.” Hotch glanced at his youngest lover. “And Derek is so HOT when he’s all… wet and dripping…” Hotch glanced over again with a raised eyebrow as Reid grinned mischeiviously. “I wonder how YOU look dripping wet…” Reid purred, and Hotch chuckled.

“Not nearly as hot as you look.” Hotch said, laying a hand on Reid’s thigh. Reid covered it. 

“Well… looks like rain tonight… maybe when we call it quits for the day we could… find out?”

“Behave!” Hotch laughed.

“Sure.” Reid snickered. “Let’s put it to a vote.”

“NO.”

“Only because you know that me and Derek will outvote you.”

“Enough, Agent Reid.” Hotch snorted, and Reid grinned, sitting back in the seat.

A few minutes later Reid sat up. “Do you hear something?” He asked. Hotch looked at him.

“Define ‘something’.” Hotch said. Reid rolled down the window. Hotch listened. The wind was howling; he was finding it a challenge to keep the SUV straight on the road. The wind died down for a moment, and then Hotch noticed a noise… a single tone piercing the air from a distance.

“Is that…?”

“Tornado Sirens!” Reid gasped, eyes wide. 

“What does that mean exactly?” Hotch asked.

“It means that a tornado has been spotted. Possibly on the ground. We should find shelter. A car is the most dangerous place to be in a tornado.”

“Alright. We’ll pull over as soon as we find a place to take shelter.” Hotch said. As they rounded a curve, everything grew quiet… there was no sound save for the distant sirens. Then, a soft breeze picked up… it grew stronger. Hotch frowned as a gust made the car swerve. It gusted again. And again. And then, the gust didn’t stop. Rain whipped across the road… the wind picked up even more. Hotch slowed down. Leaves began to blow across the road… then grass and dirt… then small twigs and braches. And suddenly, the branches began to get bigger and bigger. Hotch grew tense. He slowed to a stop… he couldn’t see the road.

“… We have to get out.” Reid gasped suddenly. They heard a loud crack, and a telephone snapped. Reid jumped. “We have to get out, NOW!!!”

The wind was roaring as they struggled to get out of the car. But when Hotch looked around, he froze… bearing down on them, a couple hundred yards away, was a towering black pillar, twisting its way towards them.

“My God…” Hotch gasped. “REID!!! RUN!!!”

He turned and ran for the ditch, but the wind blew him over. He crashed to the ground. His ears popped and the roaring grew louder as he dragged himself off to the side of the road. Once he managed to get into the grass he rolled into the ditch and just ducked and covered. His heart was pounding. Dear God, it was as though the world was ending…

And Spencer… where was Spencer?!

He couldn’t see anything. He just lay there, being pressed into the wet ground by the wind. He couldn’t even breath... the wind ripped the air from his lungs. His heart pounded in his chest, and the ground vibrated beneath him. An eternity passed… And then, finally, things grew quiet and began to settle down. Slowly, Hotch raised his head and stared, watching the twister roar away leaving a swath of debris in its wake. Rain fell upon the man as he slowly stood and looked around, stunned. He couldn’t believe that he had just survived being plowed over by a tornado. He swayed slightly, and lifted a hand to the side of his face. When he lowered his hand, it was bright red with blood.

“Damn.” Hotch breathed softly. He climbed out of the ditch and back onto the road and looked around again. The black SUV was on its side in the ditch on the other side of the road, totaled. Hotch blinked. He was missing something… His eyes suddenly widened.

“SPENCER?!”

He ran for the car, his heart in his throat. He slid down the side of the ditch and into the bottom, where the water came to his ankles. And then he looked at the car, and his heart stopped in his chest. Reid lay on his back in the ditch, but Hotch could only see him from the hips up… his young agent’s legs were pinned beneath the SUV…

“SPENCER!” Hotch cried, and splashed through the ditch, skirting about the vehicle and dropping to his knees by the boy’s side. “Spencer… Oh God…” 

Reid whimpered and slowly turned his head, cracking his eyes open and looking up at his superior.

“Hotch?”

“Spencer…” Hotch gasped, reaching out and stroking his subordinate’s wet curls. “Don’t move.”

“… I… I already tried…” Reid groaned, grimacing in pain. “Hotch… Aaron… Everything… everything hurts…”

“Shh… Hold still.” Hotch gasped and fumbled in his pocket, pulling out his phone, thanking God that it was still there and in one piece. He dialed and lifted it to his ear with a shaking hand.

“… pick up…” He hissed. “Come on… Yes. This is Aaron Hotchner with the FBI. I need an ambulance and rescue team, my partner is pinned under the car in a ditch! Yes… yes… it… it was a tornado! A damned tornado! What? Yes. Yes, he’s talking to me, but he’s in pain. No, I told him not to move. But… Yes… yes, okay. I… wh-- hello? Hello?” 

Thunder rolled over them and Hotch cursed, closing his phone. “Help is on the way, Spencer.” He said, stroking the boy’s face. “Just… hold on.”

“No problem.” Reid gasped, giving Hotch a strained smile. “I don’t think anything is… nng… life threatening.” Hotch nodded.

“Well, I’m not going anywhere…” The man said, leaning over and pressing a kiss to Reid’s forehead. “How bad does it hurt?”

“Surprisingly… it’s not my legs that hurt the most.” Reid gasped, beginning to shake. Hotch frowned. “It… It’s my back…” that made Hotch tense in fear. “Don’t… think it’s broken…” Reid continued. “But… my leg m-might be… my ankle, I mean… it… it doesn’t feel right.” The rain picked up, and within moments had become a torrential downpour. Reid shivered, teeth chattering.

“Are you okay?” Hotch asked, worried. 

“… Cold.” Reid whispered. Then, Hotch yelped at a sharp sting on the back of his head. Reid gasped. “Hail!” And sure enough, hailstones were beginning to fall around them. Hotch quickly moved, straddling Reid’s waist on his knees and hanging over him, pulling his coat up over his head. Reid turned his head and their cheeks were pressed together. Reid gently kissed his lover’s cheek, grateful for the man sheltering him from the hail with his own body. 

“Aaron?” He asked softly when he began to feel Hotch flinching. He turned his head. The hailstones falling around them were getting bigger. He reached up with a cold hand and caressed his lover’s face. Hotch turned and looked down at him and smiled at the worried look on the boy’s face.

“I’ll be okay.” Hotch told him. “Just some bruises… OUCH!” He yelped as a large hailstone bounced off of the back of his head. Reid kissed him sympathetically.

“Thank you.” The boy told him, and Hotch smiled. Reid blinked and gasped softly when Hotch’s hands ran over his body. Then he winced violently. 

“that hurt?” Hotch asked. 

“Yeah.” Reid gasped, whimpering when Hotch prodded him again.

“Feels like your ribs are broken…” The man murmured.

“Stop poking them!” Reid cried. 

“Sorry…” Hotch mumbled. Then he lifted his head. “Hail has stopped.” He commented. But then he frowned. Something was different… He looked down. When he had moved to sit astride Reid and protect him from the hail, his knees had been sitting in the grass… now they were sitting in water.

“My God…” He breathed, and Reid stared up at the horror struck look on the man’s face. He was fumbling with the phone. “This is Aaron Hotchner with the FBI.” He called into it. “I called earlier about… yes. How long? WHAT?! No! That… that’s not fast enough!” Hotch cried, his voice rough. “We’re in a ditch, my partner is pinned by the car and… the water… the water is rising!” Reid’s eyes widened and flew down. Sure enough… the water had risen. Once around his thighs, it was up to his hips. A cold feeling of dread filled him, and fear rose in his chest. His eyes snapped up to Hotch. 

“Spencer, stay calm.” Hotch said, laying a hand on his lover’s cheek as he turned his attention back to the phone. “We may not HAVE that long! If the water keeps rising as fast as it is, he’s going to drown before then! You-- FUCK!” And he snapped his phone closed. 

Reid stared at him in shock, the current crisis momentarily forgotten.

“… Did you just say ‘fuck’?” Reid blurted, looking amused. Hotch gave him a look.

“Not now, baby. Rescue teams may take an hour to get to us. Maybe more. Power lines are down on the road.” Hotch said, frowning. Reid looked up at him, putting on a brave face, but it was hard when his teeth were chattering from the wet cold of the rain and water that had him completely drenched.

“… So… what now?” Reid asked in a small voice.

“… I’m calling Derek.” Hotch said stumbling away, and hit Speed Dial 3. The phone rang four times. 

“Hotch!” Morgan finally answered. “You alright man?! Where are you?! The town has been plowed over by a tornado!”

“Where are you?!” Hotch demanded.

“Just out side of town. Just pulled a man out of his house.” Morgan said.

“I need you out here!” Hotch said, and Morgan stopped talking at the ragged tone in the man’s voice. “Derek, I need you! Spencer’s in trouble.” That made Derek stop in his tracks.

“What’s wrong?! Where are you?!” Morgan demanded, heart in his throat. If Hotch was sounding scared, it was bad.

“We’re about halfway between town and Marco Sanchez’s house!” Hotch gasped. “The tornado ran us over! It blew the car into the ditch. Reid’s legs are pinned.”

“Is he okay?!”

“I don’t know.” Hotch said. “He’s awake and cognitive but he’s in pain. But he’s pinned in the ditch and the water is rising. Rescue units can’t reach us for at least an hour. We’re going to be under water by then, I need help! I have to get Spencer to higher ground!”

“I’m on my way, Hotch!” Morgan gasped, panic rising in him. 

“Hurry.” Hotch begged, and returned to Reid. His blood congealed when he saw that the water had reached his lover’s waist. Reid’s eyes were closed and he was taking deep, methodical breaths. His face was pale and lined with pain. Hotch knelt beside him, slowly becoming aware of own aches and pains. He wiped blood streaked rain from his face and stroked his lover’s hair. Reid looked at him.

“Derek is on his way.” Hotch told the boy, and Reid nodded, looking relieved that their lover was coming to help. Hotch removed his coat and draped it over Reid’s torso, trying to spare him from the icy rain. Thunder rolled over them, and lightning split the sky.

“… Aaron…” Reid gasped, looking up stream. Hotch turned. More water was rushing their way… there must have been a small dam of debris that had broken. Reid whimpered and lifted himself up on his elbows, eyes wide. A moment later, the water rushed over the pair. Reid gasped at the frigid flow that now reached his chest. Hotch knelt, placing his body between the flow of water and his lover.

“… How far is Derek?!” Reid asked, his voice high pitched in his fear.

“Fifteen, maybe twenty minutes.” Hotch told him.

 

Morgan guided the black SUV down the debris strewn street, lights and sirens blaring. Rossi was in the passenger seat. They had stopped to let off JJ and Prentiss when they had been flagged down by a hysterical woman crying that her son was trapped in their house. They couldn’t just leave her… So JJ and Prentiss went to help. Now the SUV’s tires were squealing as Morgan swerved between obstacles in the road. They passed several rescue teams getting people out of their homes or out of piles of wreckage. Then they were outside of town on the interstate. They rounded a curve.

“MORGAN!” Rossi yelped, and the tires screamed as Morgan slammed on the brakes; power lines were down across the road.

“No…” Morgan gasped. He and Rossi leapt from the car.

“Can we get around it?” Rossi asked.

“Not with the car. And we’ll never get to Hotch and Reid in time without the car…”

“We have to try. Maybe there’s someone on the other side with a car.” Rossi said. Morgan looked at the man and nodded, and the pair ran off to the side of the road and managed to pick through the power lines and debris, and then took off at a dead run down the road, looking around for a vehicle they could commandeer. They hadn’t gone far when a car skidded around the bend, red and blue lights flashing. Rossi and Morgan waved the car down.

“Agent Morgan? Agent Rossi?” Called Deputy Erickson, poking his head out the window.

“Turn around and drive!” Rossi ordered, leaping into the passenger seat while Morgan jumped into the back. “GO!” The deputy obeyed, eyes wide.

“What is it?! What’s going on?” He gasped.

“Agent Reid and Hotchner’s car got thrown into a ditch by the storm.” Rossi said. “Agent Reid is pinned and the water is rising.”

“Shit…” Erickson breathed, and he sped up. They drove at nearly seventy for almost fifteen minutes.

“THERE!” Morgan shouted, and the car screeched to a halt. 

Erickson grabbed his radio and called “I need immediate assistance one point two miles south of the Mile 49 Marker! Officer down!” And the three men ran out into the rain and charged towards the overturned SUV in the ditch. When they got there, Morgan’s heart nearly stopped. Hotch was kneeling beside Reid as the boy fought to contain his panic. The water had reached his shoulders.

“Hotch!” Rossi called, and slid down into the ditch. The water reached his knees. The three men splashed over to Hotch and Reid. Morgan dropped to his knees and stared down at his two lovers; Reid was terrified and Hotch was bleeding from a head wound.

“Help me, Derek.” Hotch gasped, staring at the third man in their little mutual Love Triangle. Morgan was surprised at the desperation in his Unit Chief’s voice.

“We’ll get him out, Hotch.” Morgan assured him, then looked down, taking Reid’s hand. “Just stay calm, kid. Everything is going to be okay.”

“I’m cold.” Reid gasped, fixing frightened eyes on Morgan.

“We need to move this car.” Rossi called over the rain. He and Erickson were assessing the situation.

“The water is rising fast!” Hotch called back, and he and Morgan stood, leaving Reid’s side; the water had reached the young genius’ neck. Wincing, Reid pushed himself up on his elbows, sitting up as much as he could. But the water was still to his shoulders. He watched as Morgan and Hotch got to the left of him, Rossi and Erickson on the right. They all put their shoulders against the car. Slowly, it shifted.

“Ow!” Reid gasped, eyes widening. “Ow… OW!” He grimaced, and the others looked at him, worried. “K-Keep going…” The men began to push again. “Nnng… nnnh… Ah!” Another good push, and pain ripped through Reid’s nervous system. “EEYYAAAHHH!!!” He screamed, throwing his head back and collapsing into the water, writhing in agony. The water had reached his head, but wasn’t high enough to cover his face.

“Reid!?” Rossi called. The Agents had a feeling that not all of the droplets running down his face were from the rain. 

“Spencer?” Hotch called. 

Reid’s chest heaved with a sob, and he fixed desperate eyes on the four men. “D-Don’t stop…” He gasped. “Please…” His eyes widened when a rush of water splashed over his face. He lifted himself up onto his elbows again to get above the water, looking more and more frightened by the moment.

“Okay…” Morgan called. “One… Two… THREE!!!” And the four men threw all their strength into trying to push the car off of Reid. It was hard not to falter when another scream erupted from the injured agent as the vehicle shifted again. As one, the men all stumbled back, staring at the SUV.

“Derek!” Reid suddenly cried. “Aaron!” The men turned. Reid was sitting up as much as he could, but the water was up to his neck. His eyes rolled in his fear. Hotch and Morgan were instantly by his side. Reid faltered and went under. The two men quickly caught him and pulled him up. Rossi got behind Reid and knelt, using his own body to prop the young man up.

“Please.” Reid begged clinging to Hotch and Morgan, desperation evident. “Please… I don’t wanna die like this… I… I don’t wanna die…”

“Just hold on, Pretty Boy…” Morgan gasped.

“Down here!” Everyone turned at the shout. Four officers slipped and slid down into the ditch. The water was almost to their hips. They splashed over. “Got your call of an Officer down!” One of them called.

“The car is pinning Agent Reid!” Erickson shouted over the rain.

“Let’s move it!” The one female officer called. “Bus is on the way! Heard over the radio that they’re clearing the power lines from the road right now!”

“Hurry!” Rossi yelled, placing his hands on Reid’s jaw and straining to hold the boy’s head above the water. “HURRY!!!” The men all quickly rushed to get into position.

“ONE!” Morgan shouted. “TWO!!! THREE!!!” And the agents and officers all threw their weight into the car. Another shriek was heard, but it was cut short by a splutter and gasp, then coughing. The water was beginning to spill over Reid’s face.

“AGAIN!” Morgan shouted, and they heaved again.

“Reid!” Rossi called. Reid sobbed in terror, and a moment later the water rushed over his face.

“NO!!!” Morgan cried, and Hotch let out a shout of horror.

“Keep pushing!” Rossi ordered them, eyes ablaze. “You stop now and he’ll drown!” He lifted his hand and pressed the edge on Reid’s cheek upstream from his mouth, creating a small wall for the water to flow around. And for a few precious moments, Reid’s mouth and nose were free of the rushing water.

“Reid!” Rossi yelled. “If you can hear me, breathe now while you can! This won’t help for long!”

Reid gasped for breath, his fingers reaching back and digging into Rossi’s shoulders.

“PUSH!!!” Morgan ordered, and the men (and woman) heaved against the truck. The vehicle rocked back slightly, and then shifted.

“The water may help it float away!” The woman called.

“Hurry!” Rossi reminded them. The water was still rising. “Reid! Deep breath!”

Reid did as he was told, sucking in a deep breath, and not a moment too soon. As soon as Reid filled his lungs, the water poured over Rossi’s hand. The man could do nothing more.

“Okay!” He shouted. “You guy push, I’ll try to pull him out! One! Two! THREE!!!” 

The officers and agents groaned loudly as they pushed the car, tilting it back. Hands gripping Reid under the arms, Rossi pulled. Reid’s hands gripped his arms tight enough to bruise.

“Again!” Rossi shouted, and there were groans of exertion once more. Reid’s hands began to fumble, desperation setting in. “AGAIN!!!” Rossi felt his body twist and arch, and the boy began to claw at the air, fighting to get his head above the water. “AGAIN!!!” The boy’s hands once again gripped Rossi’s arms. “AGAIN, DAMMIT!!!” The grip tightened, the slender body jerked, and then his grip began to lose strength. “WE’RE LOSING HIM!!! AGAIN!!!”

Morgan and Hotch’s eyes flew down. They saw the long fingers loosening on Rossi’s arm. And then the hands went limp and dropped, falling into the water with a soft splash.

“SPENCER?!”

“NO!!!” Morgan and Hotch shouted.

“MOVE THAT CAR!” Rossi shouted at them, eyes fierce and desperate. Once more they all threw their weight into the car, feet digging into the mud at the bottom of the water-filled ditch.

“MOVE!!!” Rossi encouraged them as he continued to pull on the limp body beneath the water that was still rising. 

“RRNNNGGAAAAAHHH!!!” Morgan roared as he threw everything he had into his efforts, and a moment later Hotch echoed his battle cry. The car shuddered… then it shifted and tilted, and a moment later it slid several inches to the side.

“GOT HIM!!!” Rossi shouted, and all eyes turned to the veteran profiler. He was slipping in the mud, but he was dragging Reid out of the water. Hotch and Morgan immediately splashed across the ditch, helping Rossi drag Reid up and out of the ditch. Rossi bent over Reid, holding his ear right over the boy’s nose and mouth and watching his chest.

“… He’s not breathing.” The man gasped, slipping a hand under Reid’s neck and tilting his head back. Then he pinched his nose closed and covered the boy’s open mouth with his own, exhaling sharply. Reid’s chest swelled as his lungs were forcibly filled. Rossi gave him a second breath… a third… And on the fourth, Reid jerked and water bubbled out of his mouth. He was coughing and choking. Rossi rolled him over onto his side and into the Recovery Position.

“Spencer…” Hotch gasped, laying his hand on Reid’s cheek as the young man continued to cough up water. Morgan took Reid’s hand and his young lover clutched his fingers tightly. The officers scrambled up the hill and over to the four agents.

“He’s alive!” Erickson cried, and the other officers cheered, watching as Morgan slowly pulled Reid into his arms and hugged him tightly. Shivering, Reid rested his head on the man’s shoulder. Hotch reached out to his two lovers, but he faltered and swayed.

“Hotch?” Rossi called, reaching out to steady him. Hotch’s adrenaline rush was wearing off. His head wound was beginning to hurt… He winced and groaned, slumping over to the side. “Hotch!” Rossi called, catching the man. Hotch groaned as the world spiraled around into blackness. 

Reid whimpered, watching as Hotch was lowered to the ground, eyes closed. “A-Aaron…” He gasped, feeling the darkness creeping upon him as well. “Derek…?”

“Right here, Pretty Boy… I’m right here.” And with those comforting words, Reid closed his eyes.

 

Hotch woke in the hospital. 

“Welcome back, Aaron.” Said a low, rough voice. Hotch turned.

“… Dave.” He mumbled, wincing at his pounding head.

“You look like hell.” Rossi stated casually.

“… Yeah. Thanks.” Hotch snorted. “What happened?”

“Ambulance got there about five minutes after you passed out. They took Reid, and we took you in a squad car.”

“How is Spencer?”

“He’s just getting out of surgery.” Rossi said.

“… Surgery?!” Hotch gasped, eyes widening. “Oh my God… How bad is he?!”

“They had to go into his ankle and set some bones and place a pin.” Rossi said. “That’s it. They anticipate a full recovery.” He smiled. “Their only concern is the water in his lungs… he could develop pneumonia.” 

Hotch nodded. “I see… Thank you, Dave…” Rossi nodded.

And several hours later, Hotch had bullied the nurses into allowing him out of bed to go visit his youngest lover. When he got to the room, Morgan was already there, holding Reid’s hand. The young man was smiling, and when Hotch walked in, both men grinned. Hotch hurried over and embraced Morgan, then leaned over the bed and hugged Reid tightly. Then the three of them sat there, Morgan and Hotch holding Reid’s hands, and holding each other’s free hand over Reid’s belly. 

And when Reid was released from the hospital, the team wrapped up their case and headed home, spending the plane ride listening to Reid bitch about being on crutches for the next two to three months. After snickering at him for a while, Hotch and Morgan began to argue over who would be keeping Reid while he was on his crutches, since he would have trouble getting into his own second story apartment since there was no elevator. 

Morgan argued that his house would be more comfortable, and Hotch insisted that his first floor apartment, which was closer to work that Morgan’s home, would be easier. When Hotch pointed out that Reid couldn’t ride on the back of Morgan’s bike to get to work with his broken ankle, he won. Morgan surrendered to that point, and it was decided that Reid would stay with Hotch. Until Morgan announced that he would be moving in, too. And so Hotch surrendered. His apartment was too small for both, so they compromised. They would ALL stay at Morgan’s place, and Hotch would drive them all to and from work.

Rossi, JJ and Emily all snickered as they listened to this discussion, and Reid just sat back, grinning to himself at his two older lovers fussing over him. And it didn’t end when the plane touched down. Morgan carried his bag while Hotch helped him off of the plane and into the car, and Morgan followed them on his bike.

When they got to Morgan’s house, the pair got into a ridiculous little argument about who would help Reid inside. It didn’t stop until Reid, unnoticed by the arguing men, had made his way into the house on his own and let Clooney out. The dog promptly leapt on his owner. Morgan toppled forwards, and he and Hotch crashed to the ground, the dog leaping around them, barking happily. Reid grinned and went into the house. His lovers would make it inside eventually.

And when they did, he was happily eating Easy Mac in the kitchen. They stared at him, and he smiled.

“Did you know that Tornados—“

“REID!” Both Hotch and Morgan howled. Reid stopped and blinked, then smiled.

“Thank you. Both of you.” He said softly. The pair stared at him, then moved across the kitchen and they all fell into one another’s arms. Reid hummed happily as he found himself sandwiched between the two men who meant more to him than anything…

“I love you…” He gasped, nuzzling his cheek against Morgan’s chest.

“Love you too, Pretty Boy. So. Hotch. Me an’ Spencer’ll take the bed. You can have the couch.”

“Fuck you.” Hotch snorted at that. “I WILL pull rank.”

“My house!”

“I’m your boss.”

“MY. HOUSE.”

“And maybe I’ll just take Spencer back to my place.” Hotch smirked. Reid sighed and rolled his eyes, smiling. Then, taking his crutches, he turned and hobbled his way back to the bedroom, letting the two men squabble. It was nearly half an hour before they realized he was gone. Once they did, they went looking for him.

When they found him, he had already showered and was curled up in the middle of Morgan’s bed.

“… I think there’s room for three.” Morgan conceded, softly. Hotch just nodded. 

The pair made their way to the bed, but as they began to undress and pull down the blankets, Reid snapped “SHOWER!!!” And he flung an arm out, pointing towards the bathroom. “I am CLEAN, you are NOT sharing a bed with me until you are too!” The two men glanced at each other, guiltily, then shuffled off to do as they boy had commanded.

Fifteen minutes later, the two silently slipped back into the bedroom, fresh from the shower. Morgan opened the window, Hotch turned out the light, and they slipped into the bed. Reid sighed softly and rolled over to rest on Morgan’s chest while Hotch slid close, wrapping an arm around Reid’s waist and spooning him from behind. Then, Morgan pressed a kiss to the youth’s forehead while Hotch gently kissed the nape of his neck. Reid sighed and smiled, nestling down within the warm, loving arms as a cool breeze from the window washed over them and the three men drifted to sleep, listening to the soft rain falling outside of the window as a gentle summer storm passed overhead.


	4. The Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hotch and Morgan are fighting, and Reid is caught in the middle... Finally, he gets fed up and takes control... and then takes his revenge. But will Hotch and Morgan let him get away with it?

The remote control.

That’s what started this. Nearly a week ago. A massive blowout fight over the stupid, fucking remote control, and an even DUMBER pair of football games!!! Morgan wanted to watch Chicago Bears, Hotch the Seattle Seahawks. Their younger lover, Spencer Reid, had wanted to watch a documentary on the White Rhinoceros. But he had meekly kept quiet and simply watched with wide eyes as his lovers had bickered. 

The verbal argument turned into a scuffle over the remote control. Reid didn’t understand WHY the men had felt that a football game was worth getting into a physical fight, but before he knew it the remote lay forgotten on the floor, Hotch had a bloody nose and Morgan had a black eye. Reid had locked them both out of the bedroom that night…

Fighting at home was one thing… But the fight continued at the office the next day. Hell, fighting in the office, while worse than fighting at home, was still tolerated by the team, who just rolled their eyes and ignored them. But this! This was different!!!

Now they were fighting in public! And not just any public! They were fighting right in front of not only the team, but in front of the sheriff’s department in a fair sized town outside of Hartford, Connecticut, Agents Hotchner and Morgan were at each other’s throats… they had gone crazy!

“I had him!” Morgan snapped, eyes blazing hot. Hotch glared back, his eyes as cold as chips of dry ice… one might almost expect a cold mist to be rising from his gaze.

“You know better than to attempt to apprehend a suspect alone like that!!!”

“I coulda HAD him, Hotch!”

“We were FIVE MINUTES AWAY! Your recklessness is what lost him!”

“He wasn’t gonna hang AROUND for another five minutes! He was LEAVING!!!”

“You should have hung back! Now he KNOWS we have him on our radar!”

“He would have known anyway! You weren’t going to get there in time!”

Only Spencer Reid wasn’t staring at them in shock. He was calmly looking over the maps spread out over the table before him. The evidence board was behind him. Morgan was at the right side of the board, and Hotch on the left. Everyone watched as both men tensed and then suddenly moved forwards, fists and jaws clenched.

Reid stood and whirled, deftly stepping between the pair and tacking a map up on the evidence board. 

Hotch and Morgan both checked their forward movement, swaying slightly. They blinked at Reid, surprised, and glanced at each other, then looked back at Reid.

“I think I may have something.” The boy announced, acting as though he didn’t just purposefully place himself between the two. Slowly the two men relaxed and stared at the youth between them. Across the room Rossi sighed and closed his eyes for a moment while Emily and JJ exchanged looks of relief. The cops watching the group glanced back and forth between each other before all focusing on the map that the youngest agent had put up on the board.

“If you look right here,” Reid announced, pointing out a spot on the map, “you’ll find we have his comfort zone, but there seems to be a wedge missing. I am willing to bet that wherever he’s hiding, it’s in this blank space right up in here.” And he touched the map with a fingertip, indicating the space he was talking about. He turned around and hit a couple of buttons on the computer and a moment later Garcia’s place appeared on screen. 

“Ready for a taste, Butter Cream.” Garcia commented, making Reid pause and flush slightly before composing himself and shaking his head.

“Garcia, can you look up any family members of Cory Sutherland that might be living in a northeast part of town or just beyond that?”

“Nothing, sweetheart…” she said after tapping away for a moment, looking disappointed.

“So much for your geographic profiling…” Snorted the sheriff, who had NOT been happy about having the team present, and had seemed to develop a bizarre hatred of Reid within minutes of the youngest Agent’s arrival… probably because the boy had corrected his grammar and pronunciation within ten minutes of meeting the man.

Hotch and Morgan turned and glared. They had been at odds with each other all week, but if there was one thing they were united in, it was watching out for their younger lover… The team silently wondered how the man had become sheriff… he was NOT a stable man, and in their professional opinions, it was only a matter of time before he cracked. When the case was over and done with, they would be reporting their concerns…

“Alright...” Hotch sighed. “Let’s call it a night.”

“What?!” The sheriff blurted.

“Sheriff, we’re not going to be at our best if we’re all half asleep. As frustrating as it is, we have learned the hard way that we do our job better and get an accurate profile faster, when we make sure that we get the proper rest. If we stay awake for days, we get sloppy.”

“… Right. Whatever.” The sheriff snorted, and walked away, grumbling under his breath about the useless FBI Agents.

And so the team headed back to the hotel. When they arrived, the girls headed to their rooms and Rossi to his. Reid quietly followed Morgan and Hotch to their own room. He closed the door behind him, and then froze. Morgan and Hotch were in the middle of the room, staring each other down. Reid swallowed thickly, eyes wide. He chewed his lower lip, then slowly moved in and headed for his GoBag, set on the dresser. He nervously put down his messenger bag and pulled out his toiletries and pajamas, then slipped into the bathroom. 

A hot shower relaxed him, and he got into his pajamas and brushed his teeth. Then he took a deep breath, and stepped out into the room. Hotch was standing there, waiting for his turn in the bathroom. Reid let out a relieved breath that he had been holding and slipped out past Hotch. The man caught his hand, and Reid turned and looked at him, eyes wide. But the man, who had been GLARING at Morgan all day, had nothing but tenderness in his eyes when he gazed at the young doctor. A smile on his lips, he lifted Reid’s hand to his face, and gently kissed his knuckles. Reid blinked, then relaxed and returned the man’s smile. That made Hotch’s smile widen, and he released Reid’s hand and stepped into the bathroom, closing the door.

Morgan was in the corner of the hotel room, doing pushups. Reid winced. Morgan was angry… He did this to get his anger out.

“… Derek?” Morgan stopped midway through a pushup at the soft call. “… show off.” Came the disgruntled grumble. Morgan dropped, unable to hold his position as the laughter rose in him. He rolled over to sit his behind on the floor, and looked up at his lover. 

“Hey, Pretty Boy.” He greeted.

“Hi.” Reid said, moving to sit on the bed, crossing his legs.

“You did good today.” Morgan told him, standing and reaching for the youth on the bed.

“Do NOT touch me!” Reid exclaimed, scuttling away from the man. “You are GROSS and SWEATY and DIRTY and I just got out of the shower!” Morgan blinked, then laughed and shook his head.

“Alright, alright, don’t get your panties in a twist.” Reid GLARED at that comment.

“I’m gonna put your BALLS in a twist if you talk to me like that again.”

“… Wow. Um, okay… what got you all cranky?”

“You implying that I wear women’s underwear.” Reid snorted. Morgan laughed.

“I was joking, kid.” Reid gave him a fierce glare. “I love it when you look at me like that… it’s so cute.” Morgan chuckled, grinning when Reid’s glare darkened.

“… You’re a jerk.” Reid mumbled, leaning over and fishing a book out of his bag, then making himself comfortable I the middle of the bed, setting the book on his legs. Morgan just smiled and shook his head, and then, hearing the shower turn off, he began to gather his things so that HE could get cleaned up… and be allowed to touch his Pretty Boy.

Hotch emerged from the bathroom, and the men faced on another. As they did, the anger rose once more… Morgan leaned forward aggressively, and Hotch opened his mouth.

“DON’T.” Reid said, firmly. Both men stopped, surprised. They glanced at their lover on the bed. Steely eyes glared at them from behind a curtain of damp curls. The men glanced at each other, then silently passed one another, Morgan closing the door behind him. Hotch cleaned up the room a bit, kicking Morgan’s things into the corner, but neatly organizing his and Reid’s things. Reid rolled his eyes. A moment later, Hotch slid into the King sized bed on his right side, and began looking over some reports involving the case they were working on. 

Reid settled back into his book. A few minutes later, Morgan emerged from the bathroom and slid into the bed to Reid’s left. As soon as he did, Reid closed his book, Hotch put down the reports, and the lights went off. Morgan blinked, listening to his two lovers getting situated in the bed. Morgan rolled to face Reid, and slid a hand over the boy’s hip… only to meet fingers with Hotch. The pair froze, and slowly lifted their heads to glare at each other over Reid.

“Hands off. NOW.” Reid ordered, and after a moment, they obeyed. “I am the barrier. You do not touch, speak or look at each other. Now lie down, shut up and keep your hands to yourselves. I am trying to sleep.” Both men stared down at Reid in surprise, but after exchanging one more glare, they did as they were told and settled down.

The rest of the night was quiet, and as they all drifted to sleep, the two Alpha Males moved in to cuddle their sleeping lover, and in sleep, there was a truce. 

But as soon as morning hit, Reid was woken by the bickering.

“You are NOT using the bathroom first,” Hotch was snapping. “YOU stink it up!”

“Man, I gotta GO!!! And YOU had the shower first last night!”

“I didn’t hear YOU arguing that.” 

“AAHHGG!!!” Both men turned at Reid’s loud groan. “You two are getting on my last nerves!!!” The boy cried, sitting up. “You two fight this out! I don’t care! But while you do, I get the bathroom!” And he stormed past them and slammed the bathroom door behind him. The men stared after him, then whirled and got right back to their argument. 

And they were still fighting when Reid emerged. He didn’t even spare them a glance. He gathered his gun, credentials, phone and wallet, picked up his messenger bag and coat and left the room. He was the first in the dining area, but he was soon joined by Rossi, Emily and JJ. Hotch appeared next, followed by Morgan. Reid shot both of them a glare over his coffee and oatmeal, and then refused to acknowledge them. JJ and Emily exchanged glances, and Rossi shot Morgan and Hotch a scolding look. The two men had the decency to look ashamed… until they looked at each other. And then their hackles were raised again as they all but snarled at one another. When the time came for the group to head into the station, Reid pointedly went to ride with JJ and Emily, letting Rossi ride with Hotch and Morgan.

“… Everything okay, Spence?”

“No, everything is NOT okay! I am SICK of those two acting like children and fighting!”

“What started all of this?” Emily asked, startled by the force of Reid’s words. 

“… A football game! A stupid football game!”

“… Seriously?” Emily asked, laughter in her tone.

“It’s NOT funny! I have been putting up with this for days! I don’t care what Derek says, we are cancelling that blasted ESPN package and they are NEVER allowed to watch football again!”

“what about the football game made them fight?”

“Each wanted to watch a different game! I don’t know why, they’re all the same!”

“It’s about the teams, Spence.” JJ grinned. “Let me guess… Morgan wanted the Bears, hotch wanted the Seahawks.”

“Yes. Exactly. And I wanted my Rhinoceros!”

“… what?” Emily asked, after sharing a confused look with JJ.

“there was a documentary on about the White Rhinoceros that I wanted to see!” The girls exchanged amused looks this time. “But those two went off on a… a stupid… freakin… GAH! They’re driving me mad!!!”

They arrived at the station at this point and walked in. The first thing Reid did was call Garcia.

“Good morning Cupcake.” She greeted. The sheriff rolled his eyes… God, these FBI people were SO unprofessional…

“Morning, Garcia.” Reid answered as he sipped his coffee. “Any luck with family members of Cory Sutherland owning property in—“

“Yes.” Garcia announced, and Reid perked up. Rossi, JJ and Prentiss hurried over… Morgan and Hotch were just outside of the room, having another argument in quiet snarls so that no one else could hear, thank God.

“What did you find?” Reid asked.

“Well, I found that our not-so-charming Cory Sutherland has an elderly aunt. She’s the one he seems to go to whenever he’s in trouble since his mom died… Her name is Janice Bevel. She’s eighty four years old. She’s a member of a book club, and does Yoga.”

“… An eighty four year old doing Yoga?” JJ snickered.

“Actually,” Reid began, “Yoga can be done by—“

“No one gives a damn.” Snarled the sheriff, and Reid stopped. JJ and Emily shot the man a look. He had been giving Reid dirty looks ever since they had arrived. Several times, they had noticed the man clenching his jaw and balling his fist and turning red, looking like he wanted to punch Reid…

“Yoga is for sissies like you. All I wanna do is catch this psychotic bastard and send you folks home.” The sheriff snarled, then turned. “Uh… no offense ladies.” And he gave them a pitiful excuse for a smile as he looked them over. They rolled their eyes.

“Uh, this Unsub isn’t Psychotic, he’s a Psychopath.” Reid corrected, not noticing anything other than the information on the screen of the computer.

“What’s the difference?” A deputy asked.

“It doesn’t matter!” the sheriff snapped, glaring at Reid for daring to correct him.

“Actually, it does!” Reid announced, eyes lighting up as he stood. “There’s a major difference!”

“So what?!” The sheriff snarled. Completely oblivious to the fact that the sheriff had meant “no one asked you, shut the hell up”, Reid turned to face him, fidgeting with his hands.

“A psychotic will believe that his neighbor is a CIA Agent who is spying on him and planning to assassinate him. A psychopath will kill that neighbor before the neighbor can kill him.” The Sheriff’s face turned red. Rossi, JJ and Emily saw what was going to happen a split second before it happened, and a split second too late to stop it. 

The sheriff lunged, seizing Reid’s collar in his hands and jerking him. The young doctor had been completely unprepared for this sudden assault and could only let out a gasp before his head was snapped back on his neck. The world spun as he was swung around and then forcefully slammed into the wall. The next thing he knew, the massive man’s face was inches away from his own, rough hands had him pinned to the wall and his toes dangled about three inches off of the floor.

“You listen to me you little smart-mouth back-talking wet-eared stuck-up little prick…” The man hissed and Reid struggled, staring at the man with eyes wide in shock and fear, clawing at the sheriff’s iron grip on his shirt. “No one wants to hear you lording over them… so you shut your fuckin’ mouth and STOP TALKING before I BREAK YOUR JAW!!!”

“HEY!” Emily shouted, lunging for the sheriff.

“Get your damn hands off of him!” Rossi snapped, face red in his fury. 

Reid stumbled when he finally had his feet on the floor again. The burly sheriff threw an elbow back, striking Emily in the side of the head. The Agent stumbled back with a yelp.

“REID!” JJ cried and Reid turned just in time for a quick glimpse at a fist before he saw stars.

Hotch and Morgan walked into the room just in time to see the sheriff slam his fist into the side of Reid’s face. Reid yelped and stumbled back. The sheriff pursued Reid and Rossi pursued the sheriff, face twisted in a protective rage.

But the sheriff got to Reid first. He shoved the boy back against the wall and punched him in the stomach, then in the face twice before Rossi hauled him off. Hotch and Morgan could only watch the youngest agent’s head bounce off of the wall after each hit. Then Reid’s knees buckled and he slumped to the floor and didn’t move.

Rossi forced the sheriff to bend over a desk and Emily pounced, closing handcuffs around the man’s wrists. 

“You are under arrest for the assault of a Federal Agent…” The veteran profiler snarled, baring his teeth in his anger.

“TWO Federal Agents.” Emily snapped, rubbing her head.

Hotch and Morgan rushed to where JJ was kneeling over Reid, already calling an ambulance. Blood tricked from his nose and the corner of his mouth, and he wasn’t moving. 

“Spencer?!” Hotch called gently, brushing the boy’s hair back.

“Don’t move him!” Morgan hissed, anxiously. “Pretty Boy… come on, kid… wake up.”

“Come on, Spencer… open your eyes.” Hotch encouraged. After several long, tense moments, Reid grimaced and let out a groan. He opened his eyes for a brief moment, but then quickly closed them with another groan, this one louder and pained.

“Don’t try to move, Spence.” JJ advised, holding one of his hands. “EMT’s are coming in now.”

“Uhg… what? No… no, I… I’m fine, I—“

“Agent Reid, you ARE going to the hospital, that’s an ORDER.” Hotch said firmly, and then he, Morgan and JJ moved aside and watched the EMT’s work. They got him onto a gurney and shone a light in his eyes, making him whine and complain as they wheeled him out, and as they loaded him into the ambulance, he was fussing and bitching, and the team could even hear him a bit after the doors closed, eyes widening when they heard the uncharacteristic “SON OF A BITCH!!!”

Then, the ambulance pulled away, leaving the Agents to deal with the deputies, and rally them to move in on Cory Sutherland.

 

Reid crinkled his nose as he awoke to the smell of the hospital, but then he realized that he was hearing low, angry hisses from the corner. Immediately, his eyes snapped open and he bolted straight up in bed.

“OH!” JJ gasped, and the team jumped and stared.

“If you two are fighting again, then get out!” Reid shouted. Then, he went cross-eyed. “Wooo…” He flopped back onto the bed, holding his head.

“Spencer?” Hotch called, hurrying over.

“Don’t touch me.” Reid snarled, then raised his voice. “Don’t touch me!!!” Hotch froze, and he and Morgan stared with wide eyes. Reid glared fiercely. “Both of you get out! I am SO angry with you!”

“Spencer… we… we’re sorry…”

“We should have been there. We could have stopped him.” Morgan said, regretfully.

“That’s right. You could have, and you should have. But you two have spent all of your time and focus this past week ARGUING! We could have caught this guy and been home by now. If anyone else dies, it is YOUR fault!”

“Reid!” Emily exclaimed, eyes wide. Hotch and Morgan just stared at him, shocked and hurt.

“Maybe you two haven’t realized…” Reid snarled. “but your performance on this case has been atrocious! All of your attention has been on glaring at each other and arguing! And I’m sick of it! Get out of here right now! I don’t want to see you!!!”

The door opened and a doctor came in. “Dr. Reid, is everything okay?” She asked, eyes wide.

“No! I want THEM out of here RIGHT NOW!” Reid cried, eyes flashing in his anger.

“You heard him.” The doctor said in a steely tone, looking at Hotch and Morgan.

“What?!” Hotch blurted. “But I—“

“YOU are aggravating my patient and that will NOT be tolerated. Both of you leave or I call security.”

“I uh… think you should go.” Rossi said gently, placing a hand on Hotch and Morgan’s shoulders and guiding them out of the door.

“… Reid?” Emily asked as the door closer behind Morgan, Hotch and the doctor. Reid looked at her and JJ, and then at Rossi before bursting into tears.

“I am so SICK and TIRED of them FIGHTING!!!” He cried, his voice rough and shaking in his anger. “I am SO FED UP!!!”

“Are you sure that the… football game is what started it?”

“How do you think Morgan got the black eye?! Hotch punched him! And he gave Hotch a bloody nose!”

“Seriously?” Emily gasped.

“They’re like… petulant children!!! And I can’t stand it any more!”

The doctor came in a moment later. “I need all of you to leave.” She said, firmly.

“what? Why?” Emily asked.

“I can’t have my patient upset like this.”

Reid waved his hand. “It’s not them upsetting me. They’re fine. Can I go now?”

“Dr. Reid, you have a concussion and—“

“It’s not my first, doctor, I want to leave.”

“Spence… stay here. We’re getting ready to go out and get Cory Sutherland. We already talked to the doctor and we can head home tomorrow morning, okay?”

“… Okay.” Reid said, softly.

“I can release you this afternoon if I feel you’ll be okay.” The doctor said, and Reid suddenly realized… it was only late morning.

“… Okay then.” He agreed. “Good luck. Be safe. Bring him in. And Rossi?”

“Yeah kid?”

“Maybe you should lead this one… we can’t have Morgan and Hotch…”

“I gotcha, kiddo.” Rossi nodded. “I’ll handle it. Don’t worry.”

“… Thank you.” Reid whispered, and the team left. The doctor checked him over, had him eat some lunch, and then Reid allowed himself to drift off to sleep for a couple of hours. But when the team arrived, he was awake and cleared to go.

“Did you get him?” Reid asked as soon as the team walked in.

“We got him.” Rossi nodded with a smile, and Reid returned it. “Ready to get out of here?”

“MORE than ready.” Reid said, hopping off of the bed. He delivered his signed papers to the nurse, and walked out of the hospital between JJ and Emily. Hotch and Morgan glanced at one another… Reid hadn’t even spared them a glance.

“… He’s really mad at us…” Morgan murmured.

“Can you blame him?” Hotch muttered.

“If the two of you would grow up and… what’s the saying? Act your age, not your shoe size?” Rossi offered. The pair gave him a look. “Hey, I’m just saying… when the youngest on the team is comparing you to “petulant children”…” Rossi shrugged and walked away. After a moment, Hotch and Morgan shot a glare at one another, and then followed.

The team went straight to the hotel. As soon as they had brought in Cory Sutherland, they gathered their things and left the sheriff’s office… the deputies, while they weren’t fighting the sheriff’s arrest for assault, were obviously blaming the Agents for the incident. And so the Agents decided not to stay where they were not welcome.

When they got to the hotel, Reid entered the room he had been sharing with Hotch and Morgan. But he didn’t put down his Messenger Bag… instead, he picked up his GoBag and walked right out, shoving by Hotch and Morgan.

“Rossi?” Reid called, and the eldest agent turned. “Do you mind if I stay with you?”

Rossi blinked and looked back at Morgan and Hotch, who were stunned, and then back to Reid, whose eyes were burning in anger. “Sure kid. No problem.” He said, opening his door and stepping back to allow Reid inside first. He looked back at Hotch and Morgan and shrugged, then gave them a look as if to say ‘YOU pushed him away… don’t you dare get mad at ME.’ And then he went into his room, and closed the door.

Hotch and Morgan didn’t speak to each other all night. They slept back to back on opposite sides of the bed. And in the morning, they split up into the separate cars. On the drive to the airstrip, Reid refused to acknowledge Morgan’s attempts to speak to him. When they got on the plane, Reid waited for Hotch and Morgan to choose seats, and then moved to a seat as far away from them as possible, plugging his ears with his iPod headphones and burying his face into a book. And he spent the entire flight like that, ignoring everyone and everything.

When the plane touched down, he was the first one off. Hotch and Morgan stood, exchanged meaningful glances, and then disembarked and made a bee-line for Reid. They caught up with the boy and captured him with arms around his slender body.

“Whuh… huh? What are you doing?!” Reid demanded, startled. “Let go! LET GO! Get your hands OFF of me! HEY!!” The team watched as the pair took Reid over to Morgan’s truck. Morgan took Reid’s bags and tossed them into the back, and then, to the team’s shock and amusement, Hotch and Morgan got on either side of Reid and picked him up off the ground with a hand under his arm and another under his knee, and then they tossed him into the back seat. Then Morgan jog into the driver’s seat and Hotch took shot gun, and they drove away, Reid howling in the back seat.

JJ and Emily burst out laughing, and Rossi shook his head with a crooked smile. All three of them headed home.

Reid, in the meantime, was GLARING at his lovers in the front seat. “Pull over.” He demanded in a low tone.

“No.” Morgan said with a grin. Even Hotch was sporting the shadow of an amused smile. Reid’s eyes flashed.

“Pull over and let me out of the car. NOW.” Reid ordered.

“Chill, Pretty Boy.”

“No. Now pull over before I call the police and report a kidnapping.”

Hotch actually laughed at that one, saying “Spencer, calm down. You’re coming home with us.” And he turned and looked back at Reid with a gentle smile. “It’s where you belong.” Reid blinked and scowled, but his eyes did soften a bit. 

“… I will NOT tolerate you two fighting any longer.” He said firmly.

“You won’t have to.” Morgan said. “We’re done.”

“… You two talked on the plane?” Reid asked.

“Call it… an unspoken agreement.” Hotch said carefully. Reid’s frown darkened.

“Look, Pretty Boy…” Morgan sighed. “You got hurt because we were fighting. We should have been there. We should have been between you and that bastard, and we should have stopped him from touching you. We should have protected you. But instead, we were have a stupid argument in the hall.”

“And you were right.” Hotch said. “Our performance on the case was not what it should have been. We were too preoccupied by our anger towards each other to fully focus on the case. And it will NOT happen again, I assure you.”

“… Fine.” Reid said. “But there is a new rule for the TV.”

“Oh?” Morgan asked.

“If we are all present… if the Bears are on, Morgan gets to watch the Bears. If the Seahawks are on, Hotch gets to watch the Seahawks. If they’re BOTH on… I get to watch my documentary on the White Rhinoceros.” And he folded his arms and gave affirm nod of finality. Hotch and Morgan both twisted around to fix startled looks on Reid, and then looked at each other. “and if they’re playing each other, you will act in a civilized manner!” Reid suddenly added. “I don’t want to deal with you two bouncing around shouting at each other. You look and sound like a pair of apes when you do that. We are an evolved species, YOU WILL ACT LIKE IT. If you can’t, then all football privileges will be revoked! Is that clear?!”

“… You’ll revoke our privileges?!” Morgan laughed.

“Well… I’ll make you make a choice.” Reid said, reasonably.

“And that is?” Hotch asked.

“If you can’t behave yourselves when it comes to the football, you will choose between football, and me.” Reid said. “I will not sleep with you, live with you, or engage in any sexual activity with you if you have acted inappropriately over FOOTBALL!!!”

Hotch and Morgan looked shocked, but amused.

“Okay kid… okay. We get it.” Morgan grinned, and finally they arrived at home. Reid watched in mild scorn as Hotch and Morgan carried his bags in for him. He snorted, walking past the men. 

“Don’t think my coming home with you means you’ve been forgiven.” He said, walking into the house. Hotch and Morgan glanced at each other, then followed him in. 

“… You restock the bags, I’ll make the coffee and call out for dinner.” Hotch murmured.

“Right.” Morgan nodded, and went to do so. 

Reid sat curled up in the large plush armchair in the living room with a book, still silently fuming…He didn’t look up when Hotch crept in and set a large mug of coffee down on the table beside him, and then slipped out again. But as soon as he was gone, Reid immediately snagged the cup and sipped. 

“Mmmmm…” He sighed, closing his eyes in delight. A moment later, Morgan trotted past with three GoBags and set them by the door. Then the man went into the kitchen.

Reid went back to his book. When he had emptied his coffee, though, he got up and headed to the kitchen to refill it. Outside of the doorway, he heard low voices. He frowned and listened to the hisses.

“—You can screw off, Hotch! We are NOT ordering from that place, this one is so much better!!!”

“You can’t choose EVERY time we order out!” Hotch snapped. “Some of LIKE this place more than that one!”

“Yeah well, guess I can’t expect anything else from an uptight, anal asshole so set in his ways that—“

“You shut your mouth! You’re acting like a spoiled teenager!”

“And you’re not my boss here!!!”

Reid stood in the hallway with angry tears in his eyes… They were STILL FIGHTING!!! And he couldn’t take it anymore. He took a deep breath and dashed his tears from his eyes, lifting his head high. Then, smirking, an idea came to him. 

Fine. He had appealed to their hearts. He had appealed to the brain on their shoulders… maybe it was time to appeal to the one between their legs… And see if he could get through to them through that. He stripped naked right there in the hall, then strolled casually into the kitchen.

The arguing STOPPED. Hotch and Morgan both froze and stared, eyes wide, shocked at what they were seeing. Reid walked between them without acknowledging either one and opened the fridge, looking around at the contents. He smirked again. 

Hotch and Morgan had RULES on the fridge.

Hotch’s rules were, you do NOT drink directly from the carton, you use a GLASS, and you do NOT eat someone else’s leftovers.

Morgan’s rules were, the orange juice in the door was HIS and no one else’s, and you do NOT take a bite of something and then stick it right back into the container.

Reid calmly opened Hotch’s leftover Chinese container and took the eggroll that he knew the man had been saving. Reid took a big bite from the end, then stuck it back in the container. Behind him, Hotch and Morgan’s eyes popped.

Then, as he chewed, Reid grabbed Morgan’s juice and took off the top, lifting it to his lips and beginning to guzzle straight from the jug. 

Morgan and Hotch’s jaws DROPPED.

Reid drank until only the dregs were left, and then put the container back. He wiped his mouth on the back of his hand, closed the fridge, then turned and headed over to the counter. He shuffled through the take out menus, ignoring the ones Hotch and Morgan were holding, then picked on out and slapped it into Morgan’s chest. Then he walked out of the room, swaying his hips as he went. 

Hotch and Morgan watched him, or more accurately, his little white ass, leave the room.

Then they stood there for a long time in silence. Finally, Morgan pointed at the fridge.

“What the hell was that?!” Morgan finally blurted.

“… A message.” Hotch said with an amused look.

“Message received…” Morgan confessed weakly, looking down at the menu in his hands. He sighed… neither he nor Hotch were overly fond of the place, but Reid loved it. He looked at Hotch and held up the menu. The man gave him a small smile and shrugged, stuffing his hands into his pockets. Morgan sighed, and turned around to pick up the phone and place the order.

It arrived 35 minutes later. Hotch and Morgan quickly got to work, putting Reid’s plate together, getting his drink, and taking them to the bedroom. They had heard him showering, and knew he would be reading in bed. And so he was. The pair silently approached with their offerings, guilty looks on their faces. Slowly, Reid lifted his eyes to peer up at them over the book. The pair just stared at him… and the bruises on his face. His eyes flashed in anger and the two dominant males lowered their gazes from that of the submissive…

“We’re sorry, Spencer.” Hotch murmured, softly.

“Like hell you are.” Reid growled.

“We are.” Morgan said. 

“No. You said it was over. And you lied. You both lied.”

“We’re sorry.” Hotch said again. “We’re sorry for lying, and we’re sorry for fighting in the first place… and not being there for you.”

Reid narrowed his eyes, and they flashed back and forth between the pair of them. After a moment, he slowly closed his book and set it aside, crossing his legs on the bed and looking at the food. Hotch slid onto the bed.

“DON’T!” Reid snapped. “GIVE me the food! I am clean, I am in a clean bed, and you are both filthy!” Hotch and Morgan, who had frozen, turned and glanced at one another, then grinned. Reid was VERY picky about clean beds… before getting into bed, he had to shower. And if one expected to get into bed WITH him, they had to shower, too. If anyone got into the bed without showering, Reid would pitch a fuss, make the individual shower, and then change the sheets before getting into the bed.

Hotch offered Reid the plate, and Morgan the drink. Reid accepted them, and began to daintily eat the food, not looking at either man. “… Go shower.” Reid finally said. The pair glanced at each other, then went to obey. They returned to Reid about twenty minutes later, sitting down on the bed on either side of the boy. Reid acted as though they weren’t there. He focused on his food, eating every tiny morsel. When he was finished, Morgan took the plate from him and set it on the bedside table, and then the men slid in closer. Reid, however, picked up his book and began to read again. 

Hotch and Morgan glanced at one another, then made a silent agreement. Reid blinked and his eyes stopped moving when a hand ran up either thigh, over his hips and across his flat belly. Then they slid back down again, then up his sides. He tried to shake it off and focus back on his book again. Then, more hands on his shoulders… down and up his arms, across his collar and over his chest. His eyes fluttered, and the book slipped from his fingers. Hotch quickly moved it aside, and Morgan moved in. Reid’s eyes fluttered closed when the man captures his lips, and he let out a soft moan, arching into Hotch’s hand on his chest. The hand disappeared a moment later, and then two hands slid under his shirt and up his torso. Morgan moved to the side, and Reid gasped loudly in pleasure as his elder lovers initiated a three way kiss. 

Fingers deftly unbuttoned his pajamas and the shirt was pulled away. Lips trailed down his throat, teeth bit at his collar bones, and then nibbled down to torture dusky nipples. 

“Ahhhnnn…” Reid groaned, letting his head fall back in pleasure. His own arms curled up and his hands came to rest on his lover’s skulls, holding them in place where he wanted them to focus their attentions. He let out a thin whine when their hands caressed his inner thighs, coaxing him into spreading his legs. A moment later, they were slowly stripping away his pants.

“Come on, Pretty Boy…” morgan hissed as he and Hotch shimmied out of their short and pajama pants respectively, slithering close the lithe body on the bed. Morgan threaded his fingers into Reid’s hair, guiding his head down to his own erection which he was holding ready for the boy. “You know you want it…”

Reid gave the man a smoldering smile. “Maybe I do…” He purred, but then ducked his head away from Morgan’s hand and flopped back onto the pillows. “But considering the hell you two put me through over this past case… I think YOU want it more.” And he gestured a hand towards his own erection, giving Morgan an expectant look.

Hotch and Morgan both stared at Reid, stunned. Reid blinked and cocked his head a bit. “… Well?” He asked. Finally, Morgan chuckled and shook his head.

“alright… I guess we do owe you…”

“Damn straight you do.” Reid snorted, giving the men a look. Hotch couldn’t hold back a sheepish smile. Morgan leaned in and gently kissed Reid.

“We ARE sorry…” He said softly, then slowly slid down. Hotch couldn’t help but watch in aroused fascination Reid’s reaction to Morgan taking his erection into his mouth. Reid watched at first, his eyes widening slightly as he took in the sight. Then, his mouth fell open, his eyes fluttered closed and his head wavered before falling back with a soft, moaning sigh. A placed a hand on the back of Morgan’s head, slowly guiding him into taking more of his length into his mouth. He arched his back and lifted his hips, his body beginning and smooth, seductive undulating motion… Hotch moved in and claimed those soft lips with his own, savoring the taste of the boy and swallowing every sound.

Then there was a hand on his head, and he was guided down to Reid’s chest. Smiling slightly, began to tease his lover’s nipples with his fingers, and his throat with his mouth.

“Oh… Derek…” Reid gasped as Morgan suddenly stopped. 

“Hotch… pass the lube…” Morgan panted, and Reid groaned. Grinning, Hotch obeyed, watching as Morgan moved between Reid’s legs. He bowed his head and continued to work the genius with his mouth, and a moment later, slid a lubed up finger into his body. Reid threw his head back with a cry, bucking his hips.

Hotch couldn’t take it… He lunged forward, taking Reid into his arms and attacking his lips aggressively, thrusting his tongue in and out. Reid writhed in his grasp, then curled his long arms around the man’s shoulders, groaning loudly as he allowed the man to plunder the depths of his mouth. He nearly sobbed in pleasure as Morgan added a second finger, then a third, and then, to Reid’s delight, a long, hard shaft slid into him. And when it started vibrating, Reid all but screamed into Hotch’s mouth. 

Morgan pushed the toy in deep with one hand, massaged his lover’s testicles with the other, and deep throated his swollen length. Finally, Reid ripped his head away from Hotch, gasping loudly as he fought to breathe in the shadow of his impending orgasm.

“Come on, baby…” Hotch growled, and Reid shivered in his arms. “Let it go… Derek is ready for you… He wants to taste you… Give it all up to him… Come on, baby… cum for us…”

“Ah… ahnn… AAAANNNH!!!” Reid threw his head back with his scream, body arching in Aaron Hotchner’s arms as he lifted his hips and ejaculated forcefully into Derek Morgan’s waiting mouth. The man immediately removed the vibrator, knowing that in orgasm Reid was not fond of the over-stimulation unless they had decided to do a little BSM playing… 

He sat up and wiped his mouth on the back of his hand, watching Hotch tenderly laying their lover down on the pillows and smoothing his hair back from his face. After a few minutes, when Reid had come down from his sexual high, the pair began to move him, Morgan placing himself between the boy’s legs again.

“Patience…” Reid purred, and slid off of the bed, standing. He put his arms over his head and stretched his entire body languidly, feeling his lover’s gazes caressing his slender form. Then he turned and smirked at them, beckoning them with a ‘come hither’ look and holding up his hand, luring them with a finger. Like men hypnotized, they stood and followed, eyes on their lover. When they reached him, Reid slipped between them, turning them with a hand on their shoulders, and then he placed his hands on their chests, and with a firm push, guided them into walking backwards. The pair just watched his face… the sultry smirk, the suggestive light smoldering in his eyes.

“Mmmm…” Reid purred, guiding the two men out of the bedroom and into the hall. “… Have a good night.” He said suddenly, then stepped back, closed the bedroom door, and with a click… locked it.

Then he turned and crawled into the bed, curling up under the blankets with a content hum.

Hotch and Morgan in the meantime just stood there, stunned.

“Wait a minute…” Morgan finally said. “… Did… he just get off and then kick us out of the bedroom?!”

Hotch slowly, in an embarrassed fashion, looked down at his own raging hard on, then to Morgan’s equally erect length, and then up into Morgan’s eyes. “… Looks that way.” Morgan blinked, then pounded on the door.

“REID! Open up!”

“Trying to sleep, Morgan. Go away.” Reid called back. Hotch’s eyes widened slightly and his eyebrows quirked up.

“Oh, HELL no, Reid! You did NOT just lock us out of the bedroom after we got you off!!! You can at least return the favor!”

“Not tonight. I have a headache.” Reid replied. Hotch couldn’t help the amused grin.

“Spencer...”

“Concussion! I need to sleep!”

“SPENCER!”

“And it’s YOUR fault I have it! So you can go away and let me rest and recover! Goodnight!” And the lights in the bedroom flicked off.

“… He’s right. It is our fault.” Hotch pointed out.

“Man! No! That ain’t right!” Morgan snapped, then whirled and stalked away. Hotch blinked and frowned when he heard Morgan going into the garage… still naked… He returned a moment later with something in his hand. He quickly knelt, and got to work.

Reid’s head snapped up and his eyes narrowed. “I can hear you picking lock!” He called. “Morgan, if you don't leave me alone right now, I'm calling Garcia! And Hotch! I'm calling Rossi!” Both men froze, eyes wide, then scowled. But Reid wasn’t finished. “And don't you think that EITHER of you are getting ANY from me for the next two weeks!!!

“What?!” Morgan yelped. “Come on, Reid!”

“You want sex you can get with each other! But you will do so WITHOUT fighting for tops, because if I hear ANY fighting whatsoever, you will be sleeping on the front lawn, DO YOU HEAR ME?!” Hotch and Morgan both eyed each other warily, putting out their Alpha Male vibes. “And if you can't decide on who gets tops, just jerk off by yourselves!!!”

“… Flip you for it, Hotch.”

Hotch gave the man a look. “Oh, go fuck yourself.” And he turned and walked away.

Morgan followed, sighing. “Sometimes, I forget just how much he has us by the balls...”

Hotch winced at that, saying “I prefer to think of it as 'wrapped around his little finger'.”

Morgan chuckled. “Or wrapped around something else....”

“… I really hate you.”

“… I can make you really love me…” Morgan said, slowly. Hotch turned to face him.

“Oh?”

“I want a piece of our Pretty Boy… don’t you?”

Hotch blinked, then smirked. “Always.” He said. “But you have to admit… we do kind of deserve this.”

“… Okay… you wanna turn around and bend over for me then?” Morgan asked, gesturing to his erection. 

Hotch gave the man a look, then said “Okay. I’m in.”

Not quite an hour later, the handle and lock on the bedroom door had been removed, and the door had silently opened a crack. A tiny red straw poked through the little crack.

TSSSSS!!! TSSSS!!! TSSSS!!! All three hinges got a good coating of WD-40. Then, the door swung open, silently. Two men stood in the darkness of the hallway on the other side of the door, staring in at the slender boy sleeping on the bed. Silently, like two creatures from a nightmare, they crossed the room and moved to stand on either side of the king sized bed. Then, as one, they reached out and each took a corner of the bed sheet and slowly drew it down to reveal the nude form of the bed’s lone occupant, resting on his back with one hand curled by his face on the pillow, his other arm casually draped over his stomach, and one leg cocked out to the side.

The two men slid onto the bed and closed in on their unsuspecting victim… then, they made their move. Hotch slid down and took the slumbering Reid’s equally slumbering manhood into his mouth, and Morgan seized the boy’s wrists. Reid jerked awake with a gasp, thrashing. Neither man spoke, but the lips on Reid’s body spoke well enough for them.

“DEREK!” Reid cried out. “AARON! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!”

“Calm down, Pretty Boy…” Morgan replied, tying the scarf around Reid’s eyes.

“Calm down!?” Reid all but shrieked. “You—ahh—don’t you tell me t-to calm d-down… ohhh…” Morgan grinned and looked down at Hotch, who was working Reid’s erection in his mouth. The pair slowly guided Reid to roll over onto his chest, and then lifted him up to his hands and knees, and Reid let out a keen as a hot, wet tongue trailed up his inner thigh, swiped against his scrotum, over his perineum and then lapped at his entrance.

“Open up, Pretty Boy.” Morgan encouraged in a rough tone, lifting Reid’s face. Reid twitched when he felt the tip of his lover’s penis against his lips, and inhaled the musky scent of the man’s body. Then, he opened his mouth in a gasp as Hotch, deciding that Morgan had stretched and lubed the boy enough earlier that morning, pushed his erection into their lover’s body. Only a moment later, Morgan pushed his length into the boy’s open mouth. Reid instantly groaned, and as the two men began to move, he was unable to resist any longer…

Morgan’s fingers ran through his hair, and Hotch’s hand gripped his hips, and Reid eagerly took all that they had to offer. His anger fizzled and faded, replaced by a roaring blaze of lustful pleasure. His own manhood had awoken, and it swelled and hardened between his legs. Knowing that he wouldn’t last long, Reid began to clench his inner muscles around Hotch and suck on Morgan enticing his lover’s to reach the pinnacle of their pleasure, as he swiftly approached his own. And when hotch reached beneath him and palmed his erection, Reid’s entire mind was engulfed in fireworks before it completely whited out. Only the hands on his body kept him from collapsing. The two men kept working on their own release… 

Morgan found his first, groaning as he came into his lover’s mouth in hot spurts. Reid swallowed as much as he could, but as Morgan pulled out of his mouth a fair amount escaped his lips. A moment later, Hotch let out a low growl, burying himself to the hilt and injecting his seed into his lover, the fluid bursting forth in copious amounts. 

Reid groaned in appreciation, lapping up the white drops that had escaped his lips before finally collapsing onto the bed. Within moments, his lovers were curled up around him, Hotch licking his hand clean of the boy’s fluids with a satisfied glow in his eyes.

“… I still haven’t forgiven you.” Reid finally mumbled.

“That’s okay.” Morgan chuckled. “We don’t deserve your forgiveness.”

“You’re going to have to earn it.” Reid snorted.

“We’re ready to do that.” Hotch assured him.

“Good. You can start tomorrow.” Reid mumbled. “I’m going to want a full body massage, some gourmet coffee, and breakfast in bed.” The two men shared an amused glance over the boy’s body. “I’ll have Belgian Waffles with cheesy scrambled eggs and the turkey bacon that you both hate.”

“Okay.” Morgan grinned.

“And then I get the TV all day.”

“But… the Bears play at noon!”

“And the Seahawks at five!!!”

“… All. Day.” Reid growled. 

Hotch and Morgan looked at one another again, then just sighed and lay down, taking their lover into their arms and gently stroking his body… hair, shoulder, back, stomach and sides… and soon, purring, Reid slipped into sleep, his penitent lovers by his sides…

 

END


End file.
